Felix Felicis
by Quimaira
Summary: La Guerra ha terminado y el bando perdedor está siendo ajusticiado en mayor o menor medida. Draco Malfoy tendrá que aprender a vivir como un muggle y no hay nadie mejor que Potter para enseñarle a ello sin perecer en el intento. DRARRY, Slash.
1. Prólogo: Aguamenti

_Comentarios del autor: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y como no podía ser de otra manera, se trata de un DRARRY. Me gustaría que disfrutaran leyendo la historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndola, así que pónganse cómodos y hagan caso a las advertencias antes de sentarse y disponerse a pasar un buen rato. Un saludo! _

_Título: Felix Felicis_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Pese a que no me centraré solo en el lemon, sí que lo habrá – aunque no desde el primer capítulo – de forma abundante y narrada en profundidad y con detalle, así que si no están a gusto con este tipo de escritos, pueden dejar de leer desde ya._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong> FELIX FELICIS <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aguamenti<strong>

Decir que el día había sido bueno o malo hacía tiempo que había perdido total sentido para el joven de cabellos desordenados y perspicaz mirada verdosa. No era algo reciente, ni siquiera explicable, y pensar en ello intentando darle forma concreta a sus filosóficos pensamientos no era precisamente algo que estuviera dentro de sus planes, por ende se limitaba a vivir los días tal cual como se presentaban, sin divagaciones absurdas más que los logros o fracasos conseguidos a lo largo de la jornada.

Ya desde muy joven había adquirido esa innata costumbre de los muggles por definir los días. Quizá se debiera a haber visualizado alguna de esas películas o teleseries en las que la típica pregunta de "_Cariño, __¿qué tal el día?_" resonaban como un cliché en la rutina – nada desencaminada – ficticia de los actores que interpretaban un papel. Pensándolo en frío, a él jamás nadie le había planteado ese tipo de pregunta y siendo franco consigo mismo, no habría sabido con certeza qué responder de haberlo hecho.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley podía considerar un buen día aquel en que no era humillado constantemente por sus tíos, su primo o los allegados a los mismos, pero aún así jamás respondería "_bien_" a nadie que durante esa época le hubiera formulado la anteriormente citada pregunta. Quizá tampoco habría respondido "_mal_" por el mero hecho de que a tan corta edad, ya las circunstancias le habían enseñado que las horas siguientes podían ser peores que las anteriores, que un tiempo de tregua y relax no significaba que las cosas fueran necesariamente positivas, que un descanso en su rutina de vejaciones no incluía la felicidad.

Habiendo posteriormente ingresado en Hogwarts, su infantil y – hasta entonces – inocente mente había dejado escapar la idea de que las cosas cambiarían, de que encontraría el disfrute que los años anteriores se le había negado. De que dejaría atrás los malos recuerdos, postergados tan solo hasta las vacaciones dónde regresaría al domicilio familiar para seguir con la rutina, a diferencia de que esperaría ansioso la vuelta al colegio. Si bien no se equivocó del todo, la plenitud de la que imaginaba se vería embriagado nunca se presentó delante de él. Cierto era que tanto amigos como profesores hicieron de su estadía algo agradable, de lo que sacar hermosos recuerdos, pero creciendo como persona entendió que allí dónde había luz, había también oscuridad. Que la felicidad absoluta estaba lejos de existir. Que cada momento apacible podía verse roto al segundo siguiente por el más mínimo capricho del destino, ya estuviera relacionado con algún Señor Tenebroso o por las zancadillas de cierto Slytherin rubio y las sabandijas que tenía como secuaces de fechorías.

La Guerra sobrevino entonces como un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, entendiendo entonces que su incierto futuro ya había estado atestado de responsabilidades incluso antes de nacer. Que, por injusto que fuera para alguien que no podía considerarse que hubiera vivido demasiado, estaba en su mano el destino de muchas personas, que con cada acto – acertado o desafortunado – la balanza de la vida se inclinaba hacia un lado o hacia otro de forma rauda. Un peso sobrecogedor, una carga no escogida pero sí decidida. Un peón en una partida de ajedrez de la que en algún momento y de manera equivocada se había creído el jugador cuando no era sino parte del tablero.

Un leve hormigueo en su cabeza, suave y relajante, consiguió que la piel de la nuca y de gran parte de su alta espalda se erizase, arrancándole un sutil suspiro calmado y quedo, que resonó contra el vaho de las paredes sin alterar lo más mínimo el ambiente y por ende, sin conseguir sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Aquella época había dejado tras de sí innumerables pérdidas, demasiados muertos que llorar. El mundo había cambiado y – para bien o para mal – ya nunca sería lo mismo. Las garras del pasado se afianzaban todavía con fuerza a los retazos del presente, como pretendiendo perdurar en un futuro, luchando contra el inminente fracaso de ambos bandos ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie que se tomara unos segundos para pensar en ello, podía considerarse totalmente vencedor en aquellos días.

El hormigueo se deslizó ahora con la misma sutileza hacia su hombro derecho, dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua enjabonada se precipitasen con lentitud sobre el omóplato del mismo lado, con la calidez del agua en estado gaseoso acariciando la piel expuesta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Gryffindor, que se dejó recostar un poco más contra el pálido pecho tras él, acomodándose entre el hueco pronunciado del hombro y el cuello del dueño de aquel afilado mentón níveo. Sus pies salieron un poco por el otro extremo de la bañera dado el reducido tamaño de la misma para dos personas. Aún a día de hoy le costaba acostumbrarse a esa paz exenta de protestas y ofendidas quejas, pero que no estuviera hecho a ello todavía no quería decir que no lo encontrara de lo más deleitoso.

Una pálida rodilla se alzó entonces a uno de sus costados, haciendo que el agua alrededor de ambos cuerpos ondease un par de segundos antes de volver a la calma, dejando que la blancuzca espuma se deslizase descaradamente por el consiguiente muslo hasta volver a posarse de forma lenta y sinuosa sobre la superficie acuática. El silencio solía adueñarse de ambos con cierta frecuencia, pero lejos de ser una situación incómoda, hacía tiempo que el moreno encontraba en esos momentos una sosegada paz que atesoraba tanto como sus discusiones.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, su mente vagó en recuerdo a alguna de esas cinematográficas situaciones y no pudo más que ahogar una pequeña carcajada al emular a Malfoy esperándolo en casa para que luego de un arduo día de trabajo, sus labios pronunciaran su interés por saber qué tal le había ido el día.

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, _Potter_?** – la desdeñosa voz de su amante, arrastrando las sílabas de su nombre con petulancia y cierto hastío, no exento de curiosidad, resonó nítida en el escueto cuarto de baño, volviendo al moreno de golpe y porrazo a la realidad, todavía sonriendo ante la imposibilidad de que aquello fuera probable en otro sitio diferente a su imaginación. No, definitivamente Draco Mafoy jamás en plenas facultades mentales pronunciaría esa sencilla pregunta que al Niño-Que-Vivió se le antojaba tan curiosa.

-** Hace unos momentos no me llamabas así, Malfoy** – hizo especial hincapié en su apellido, desviando de esa manera la atención de la pregunta inicial del rubio, haciendo que una de sus prácticamente albinas cejas, perfectamente delineadas, se enarcara sobre su platinado orbe, fijo ahora en los llamativos jades del auror.- **Vamos, no me mires así, sabes que no miento** – en una divertida pantomima, el moreno cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y medio ladeó el cuerpo para encarar al Slytherin, alzando también una de sus cejas en un burdo intento de imitar la mueca de fingido desconcierto del rubio.

- **Discúlpame, seguramente debido a tus exagerados elogios sobre la…_labor_ que estaba desempeñando escuchaste mal** – se excusó sin perder en lo más mínimo ese porte sobrio y aristocrático, pese a que los mojados cabellos se le adherían de forma algo desordenada a la pálida frente, acrecentando más si cabía su belleza natural debido a ese pequeño contraste asalvajado de finas hebras rubias descolocadas. El brillo de fingida molestia que se instauró en los verdes ojos del auror no pudo ser sostenido mucho tiempo y pronto mutó en una mal disimulada expresión de picardía que, para evitar que su acompañante la viera, no tuvo más opción que esparrarle sobre ese estoico rostro una esponja empapada que flotaba a la deriva por la bañera. El claro sonido del _"chof!"_ junto con el respingo que pegó Draco ante tan imprevisible suceso en el que sin duda el moreno acababa de atentar contra su dignidad, y por tanto, contra su propia vida dadas las consecuencias que aquello acarreaba no consiguió sino que Harry estallara en carcajadas antes de que su amante se le fuera encima en busca de venganza.

Las piernas se enredaron, parte del agua jabonosa entró en las bocas de ambos y hasta por la nariz de Potter y otra parte desbordó en cascada de la escueta bañera, empapando el suelo. Esa era su pequeña guerra particular. Una guerra que no dejaba víctimas mortales aunque sí exhaustas, una guerra que pronto se trasladaría a la cama entre risas, caricias y mordiscos, además de susurros amenazadores y palabras tiernas, insinuaciones subidas de tono y confesiones. Una guerra en la que Potter volvía a ser Harry de forma necesitada, y en la que Malfoy era un Draco pronunciado con deseo.

En la mente del moreno volvieron a sucederse fugazmente las imágenes de un soberbio rubio esperando su llegada, pronunciando un "_Bienvenido, Cara-Rajada, ¿Qué tal el día?_" y pese al apelativo, él solo pudo sonreír de forma mordaz y abrazarse a su cuello, olvidando si el día había ido bien, mal o regular, pero teniendo la certeza que desde que se encontraba con él, iba mejorando por momentos.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque al tratarse de un prólogo es solo una pequeña presentación de lo que será la historia en sí, dónde se narrará cómo llegaron a ese punto. <em>

_Espero reviews con ansias ya que me alimento de ellos para seguir escribiendo(?) xD. Nos leemos!_


	2. Cap01: Bauleo

_Comentarios del autor: Primer capítulo de mi primer fic de HP. Muchas gracias de antemano por los reviews, siempre me animan a actualizar antes y me hace muy feliz ver que hacer algo que me gusta sirve también para el disfrute de otros. Un saludo y espero que este capítulo que sigue sea también de su agrado. Como siempre, se aceptan críticas tanto buenas como malas siempre que sean desde un punto de vista constructivo y nunca peyorativo. Nos leemos!_

_Título: Felix Felicis_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Pese a que no me centraré solo en el lemon, sí que lo habrá – aunque no desde el primer capítulo – de forma abundante y narrada en profundidad y con detalle, así que si no están a gusto con este tipo de escritos, pueden dejar de leer desde ya._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>FELIX FELICIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bauleo<strong>

El silencio se hacía terriblemente abrumador aun cuando se encontraba parcialmente interrumpido por los susurros de los presentes. Sus voces suaves, siseantes, comparadas al crujir de las hojas otoñales bajo los pies, hacían que la estancia se asemejase a un nido de serpientes venenosas cuyos suspicaces ojos le lanzaban al acusado afiladas miradas poco o nada consoladoras.

Las gradas se elevaban superpuestas, rodeando la sala y confluyendo tras el estrado, dejando tan solo libre el extremo opuesto dónde se encontraban las voluptuosas puertas de la entrada, cerradas a cal y canto desde que la vista había comenzado. En el centro y a una distancia equivalente de todos los puntos del lugar – confiriéndole así a la estancia una forma circular – se encontraba la hosca silla de ébano dónde el acusado permanecía sentado. Gustaría decir que de manera impasible, pero no sería del todo acertada esa definición, dado que pese a ese intento de expresión inalterable que el rubio pretendía mantener, respirando algo más profundamente de lo habitual como intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, las diminutas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente junto con sus dilatadas pupilas y un inconsciente movimiento de los dedos de ambas manos - frotando el pulgar contra los otros dígitos de manera casi espasmódica - dejaban en evidencia la clara intranquilidad que se estaba adueñando de su persona.

Para gran parte de los presentes, quiénes ya de antemano poseían un veredicto sin siquiera tener mayores intenciones de escuchar excusas o explicaciones, el muchacho no era más que una rata asustada. Uno de aquellos abominables mortífagos que tanto daño habían causado y que ahora se merecía – al igual que sus congéneres – un justo castigo en retribución por haber servido al Señor Tenebroso.

La historia siempre había sido, era, y seguiría siendo de ese modo: Los ganadores la escribían, y como tal, se consolidaban como los héroes que habían librado al mundo de la tiranía de un gran villano, y por ende, los perdedores, no eran sino los malos. Y como en todas las buenas historias los malos no tienen un final feliz.

El joven unigénito de Lucius Malfoy no era sino hijo de un mortífago, habiendo además tomado la marca oscura por voluntad propia y traicionado a la comunidad mágica en pos de un nuevo orden que distaba de ser el justo y el correcto. Nadie quería escuchar sus motivaciones. Cualquier palabra que le sirviera de defensa era una burda mentira, un desesperado último recurso para intentar eludir el destino del que su progenitor había sufrido ya. El tatuaje que marcaba nítidamente su brazo hablaba más por sí mismo que todo lo que sus pálidos – y en ese momento apretados – labios pudieran pronunciar. Era una batalla perdida desde antes de ser iniciada. No era un juicio, era una sentencia.

* * *

><p>La platinada mirada se había centrado en él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa cuando lo vio y por unos segundos sus propios ojos se clavaron en los del Slytherin, no con lástima ni con rencor. Más bien era una mirada sobria, un intento de infundirle apoyo, un mudo "<em>No estás solo<em>". Él mismo había ocupado esa silla años atrás. Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación de desasosiego, de intranquilidad. Esa sensación de abandono, de todo el mundo en tu contra de forma injusta, desagradable, dolorosa.

Draco Malfoy no había sido el mejor de los compañeros – _oh no, claro que no_ – pero distaba mucho de merecerse un castigo mínimamente semejante al de su padre y al de tantos otros mortífagos que realmente vivían lo que eran. Potter sabía perfectamente que el rubio no era cruel visceralmente hablando. Lo había leído en su mirada. Draco Malfoy era un niño subyugado a un apellido, a una familia, a una reputación. Draco Malfoy era consciente de sus actos, lo suficientemente inteligente para discernir el bien del mal y tener que vivir con ello era un duro castigo.

Había olido su desazón, había intuido su nerviosismo y había escuchado su ahogado llanto. Había prácticamente palpado la opresión que solo influye una carga mayor a la que alguien puede soportar. La responsabilidad de saber que las vidas de otros dependen de tus actos. El Niño-Que-Vivió lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes, con la diferencia de que él sabía que el peso del mundo mágico caía sobre sus hombros, pero la labor que se le había encomendado era lo correcto. El rubio sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que no podía negarse, igual que sabía que estaba en el bando equivocado. No era la responsabilidad la que lo hastiaba, sino más bien las consecuencias de cumplir con ella o de dejarla pasar pues en cualquier caso, ninguna de las opciones le auguraba nada bueno.

Harry no iba a abandonarlo a su suerte, igual que Dumbledore no lo había abandonado a él. Hacía apenas un par de días que a sus oídos había llegado casi de casualidad la noticia del destierro de Narcissa Malfoy. Al parecer dada su escasa participación en los acontecimientos, tan solo el estigma de su apellido había dictado sentencia sobre ella, despojándola de sus posesiones y restringiendo el uso de la magia, la cual estaría bajo vigilancia unos cuantos años, únicamente permitiéndosele realizar hechizos sencillos que serían revisados cada cierto tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno, luego de más de un año sin haber tenido ningún interés en el futuro que le había deparado a su antiguo némesis de Hogwarts, decidió informarse sobre el paradero del mismo, así como de su situación.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Potter había retomado su preparación como auror, así que dado el ambiente en el que se movía, no le fue en lo absoluto complicado enterarse de los diferentes juicios, así como los horarios de los mismos y los lugares dónde se llevarían a cabo. Por supuesto había rumores ya sobre la sentencia a tomar y muchos de sus superiores se atrevían incluso a jactarse y a bromear del bien merecido destino que les esperaba a esas _ratas_.

* * *

><p>Haberlo visto entrar allí había sido como si un agradable rayo de luz hubiera entrado por el más mínimo agujero de una habitación oscura. Sonaba a <em>cliché<em>, sonaba a cursilería, sonaba a algo muy poco propio de lo que rondaría los pensamientos de un Slytherin, pero en aquel lugar y dadas las no muy agradables perspectivas que el rubio tenía de aquella vista, Potter era la única tabla a la deriva en el mar de infortunio en el que se estaban sumergiendo los Malfoy, y por supuesto Draco pensaba aprovecharlo.

Una mirada de súplica junto con un mal disimulado suspiro de alivio fue todo lo que se atrevió a dirigirle al moreno, de manera casi inconsciente, no como una mera actuación para intentar salir airoso. Él había vestido el verde y plateado símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía, y cómo tal, arañaría cualquier nimia oportunidad de paliar su sentencia, aunque para ello tuviera que dejar su orgullo a un lado y suplicar como un perro. Tenía muy claro que si tenía que arrodillarse ante San Potter y lamerle los zapatos, se los dejaría tan relucientes como jamás nadie lo había hecho, y el Cara-Rajada debería sentirse orgulloso de que sus aristocráticas babas le limpiasen el calzado.

Escucharlo hablar en su defensa hizo que sus reales posaderas se removieran en la silla un momento y que el tic que mantenía en los dedos de ambas manos se acrecentara conforme pasaban los minutos. El Gryffindor era listo, de eso no había duda, o al menos intuitivo. O qué demonios, quizá es que mentía bien y de casualidad había acertado con las verdaderas razones por las que el rubio había tomado ese tatuaje y el deber de servir A-Quién-Ya-Sabéis. Su voz algo temblorosa pero más madura que la última vez que lo había escuchado hablar, hacía que de vez en cuando se le escapara alguna que otra mirada hacia él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicara a examinar las expresiones de los presentes, quizá intentando atisbar una motivación, un cambio en la idea que se habían formado de él, una pérdida de hostilidad – por mínima que fuera – hacia su persona.

- **… fingió no reconocerme cuando…** - aún con un deje de nerviosismo, la voz del futuro auror no parecía vacilar en ningún momento. Pronunciaba su discurso con vehemencia, con convicción. Discurso que por momentos dejaba a Draco exento de culpa, presentándolo como una _víctima_ más, y que en otras ocasiones daba la impresión de que estaba intentando dejar al rubio como un _espía doble_. Harry Potter estaba hablando en defensa del que había sido su enemigo durante tanto tiempo, y por Merlín que el rubio era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber – o al menos esperar – que el que quién emitía esa perorata fuera El Elegido tenía que tener algún impacto mayor y positivo sobre los miembros de la cámara.

* * *

><p>La sala se quedó unos segundos en silencio cuando su voz de barítono dejó de hacer eco entre las paredes de la misma. Un silencio pesado, incómodo, tenso. Su nuez hizo un movimiento de sube-baja cuando su garganta pasó saliva de manera intranquila mientras miraba con fingida determinación a todos y cada uno de los ocupantes de las gradas, como si intentase entrever en sus actitudes un indicio de que todo su testimonio había servido para <em>algo<em>.

Sintió sobre él varias miradas que no supo calificar si lo observaban tratando de entrever la veracidad de sus palabras, si la guerra lo había vuelto loco, si simplemente era un salvador de las causas perdidas… Sin darse cuenta, él mismo se encajó perfectamente en las dos últimas opciones y no se sorprendió de ello. No se había parado a pensar en el impulso que lo había llevado allí, a defender ni más ni menos a… Sus verdosos iris se desviaron hacia la derrotada silueta a su derecha.

Postrado en aquel asiento, sin apenas rastro de la soberbia de antaño pero todavía con esa gracilidad solo propia de la figura de su compañero fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, Draco mantenía la vista al suelo, como si sus zapatos fueran en esos instantes lo más interesante del mundo. Los párpados entrecerrados apenas dejaban ver la brillante plata que eran sus ojos, bajo los que ahora yacían unas ojeras que confesaban sin duda noches de sueño intranquilo, roto seguramente por un sinfín de pesadillas, de recuerdos. Su recta espalda y su grácil cuello estaban hechos un tanto hacia delante, en una postura cansada. La gravedad hacía que parte de sus cabellos, carentes de cualquier tipo de gomina o potingue fijador, cayesen sobre su frente. Esas hebras de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, contrastaban ahora con la exagerada palidez de su piel, hasta un extremo poco sano.

En apenas unos segundos había recorrido todo el rostro del acusado, reparando en su recta nariz y en sus labios finos y apretados, como si se estuviera conteniendo de soltar el llanto o quizá alguna serie de improperios que no acarrearían nada bueno. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los ojos del contrario estaban fijos en los suyos, haciéndole un sutil gesto con la cabeza para que mirase al frente.

- **… Señor Potter, si ha terminado ya y ha despertado de sus cavilaciones puede retirarse, hemos tenido suficiente…** - escuchó la varonil voz del Ministro que presidía la sala, no pudiendo evitar sobresaltarse al adivinar que se había quedado en las nubes durante un momento, compadeciéndose de lo que podía esperarle al Slytherin sin pasaban por alto toda su declaración. Nuevos murmullos invadieron la estancia mientras el muchacho cabeceaba a modo de asentimiento, con los hombros y los brazos tensos, casi cuadrándose antes de abandonar el centro del lugar y hacerse a un lado dónde se reservaban un pequeño porcentaje de asientos vacíos para testigos ocasionales como era él.

* * *

><p>Si en algún momento su mente había dejado escapar la idea de que Potter era un muchacho inteligente, lo descartó totalmente cuando lo vio atontado mientras el Ministro se dirigía a él. Sin dura ese chico era idiota, no sabía si de nacimiento o por alguna patología de su adolescencia. Había escuchado que la familia muggle con la que vivía no lo alimentaba demasiado bien, quizá su estupidez se debía quizá a la carencia de alguna vitamina. Solo esperaba que el jurado tuviera más en cuenta su estoico discurso que ese lapsus de pasmo que le había dado.<p>

Nuevos minutos de intercambio de opiniones tanto en voz alta, audibles para todos los presentes, como en susurros apagados, ocultos de oídos curiosos – más que nada de los del acusado – seguidos de casuales preguntas dirigidas a él, a las que apenas se le dejaba contestar con monosílabos e incluso asentimientos o negaciones, cortándole al momento cuando pretendía explayarse con sus explicaciones, dieron paso a un breve descanso en el que al parecer, se decidiría su sentencia – dado que el veredicto de culpabilidad estaba ya más que consabido –.

Con bastante poca delicadeza fue acompañado al exterior de la sala por dos aurores que lo tomaron de sendos brazos y prácticamente lo arrastraron al pasillo de una manera no demasiado educada ni elegante. A punto estuvo de protestarles verbalmente pero lo único de lo que fue capaz para mantener la poca integridad que le quedaba fue de caminar lo más recto posible y dirigirles una mirada totalmente desaprobatoria e incluso iracunda. De un poco elegante empujón lo sentaron en uno de los bancos del pasillo, dónde con un movimiento enérgico de hombros se acomodó la oscura chaqueta que llevaba, suspirando pesadamente y cruzando las piernas, marcando un par de arrugas en su níveo ceño cuando vio que Potter salía también de la sala, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, encaminándose a la entrada.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después, pensó que moriría ya de desesperación cuando fue llamado nuevamente al interior de la sala. En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y fue sentado en el mismo lugar, el corazón se le encogió de forma hasta dolorosa y su estómago pareció querer regresar sí o sí lo poco que había sido capaz de ingerir esa mañana. Por suerte con unos pequeños ejercicios de respiración pudo contener las náuseas, poniéndose en pie cuando le fue ordenado.

El Ministro dio un par de hojeadas rápidas al pergamino que yacía en sus manos y finalmente se dirigió tanto al acusado como a toda la sala, aclarándose la voz y leyendo de forma sosegada pero lo suficientemente clara para asegurarse de ser escuchado por todos.

- **Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy-Black ha sido encontrado por este tribunal culpable de haber pertenecido a la orden oscura de los mortífagos.** – Nuevas náuseas ascendieron por la garganta del mentado, y nuevamente fueron contenidas a duras penas – **No obstante y tras una seria deliberación, al acusado se le imputa el cargo de ex – mortífago, tal como el Señor Potter dejó patente en su discurso sobre los hechos. **– Las rodillas del Slytherin prácticamente temblaron de alivio y poco faltó para que se dejara caer nuevamente en la silla antes de desfallecer directamente al suelo de manera muy poco digna. A partir de ese día, el Cara-Rajada iba a ganarse el título de San Potter-Pico-de-Oro.- **De igual modo, dado el peligro que supone para la sociedad una persona con sus conocimientos sobre artes oscuras, además de su inicial participación en los hechos, queda fuera de su alcance cualquier uso de la magia, así como la fortuna familiar, la cual será destinada a indemnizar a las víctimas de la guerra. **– La expresión del rubio en esos momentos hizo felices a gran parte de los presentes, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera se molestaron en contener una sonrisa aun con la certeza de que el castigo era insuficiente. Una mano alzada del Ministro pidió silencio de nuevo –** Además, tendrá que realizar una serie de trabajos sociales semanales, también como resarcimiento. Por la presente se le informa de que estará bajo vigilancia la mayor parte del tiempo, y al más mínimo atisbo de magia, esta sentencia será revocada y se enfrentará a un nuevo juicio por desacato y **_**mortifagia**_**, no importando quién interceda por usted.**

No hacía falta ser Hermione Granger para echar cuentas y adivinar que sin su fortuna o sin su magia, Draco Malfoy no sobreviviría más de cinco días. El caso es que, careciendo ahora de las dos, no duraría ni tres. Por eso cuando la voz del Ministro se alzó nuevamente pidiendo que los presentes propusieran candidatos para hacerse cargo de la vigilancia del rubio, éste se adelantara casi como si un resorte lo impulsara a ello.

- **Potter. Propongo a Harry Potter** – Arrastró las palabras, pero no con duda, sino con un atisbo de lo que era la arrogancia propia de su carácter. Él más que nadie se daba cuenta de su precaria situación, y sabía también que si alguien iba a hacerse cargo de él, sin duda su mejor opción era el Gryffindor, demasiado honrado para verlo perecer en su miseria, no como otros, que se regodearían sin duda de su desgracia, probablemente acrecentándola en cuanto pudieran.

* * *

><p>Allí estaban, Godric's Hollow, en aquella casa ahora reformada que antaño había pertenecido a los progenitores del futuro auror. Luego de la propuesta del rubio, habían buscado a Potter hasta dar con él y llevarlo de nuevo al interior de la sala, dónde después de someter a votación la propuesta que poca gente encontró descabellada, prácticamente le impusieron la supervisión del acusado. El moreno solo pudo pensar que aquello era algún juego del karma, por haberlo defendido, aunque tras escuchar la sentencia entendió también que él era la mejor opción.<p>

Con un suspiro dejó el enorme baúl del rubio – que por algún motivo había terminado cargando él – en medio del salón, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y mirando cómo la expresión de consternación del Slytherin indicaba que no estaba precisamente satisfecho con el lugar. Sin duda no era ni de lejos a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero seguro que era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera esperarse de otros. Además, solo era provisional.

- **Bien, Malfoy…siéntete como en casa…** - murmuró de la forma más relajada que pudo aunque todavía sin hacerse a la idea de que tendría que compartir techo un par de días con el muchacho.

- **…** - Una ceja alzada junto con una mirada todavía ojerosa pero ya sin rastros de ese nerviosismo que parecía que iba a hacerlo saltar de un momento a otro fue lo que le devolvió su interlocutor - **¿Bromeas, Potter…?** – la geométrica nariz del rubio arrugó la piel del tabique en claro desacuerdo. ¿Sentirse como en casa? Definitivamente San Potter-Pico-de-Oro era tonto de remate o tenía un humor muy retorcido.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Entiendo que el capítulo pueda resultar un poco pesado porque se basa enteramente en el juicio, pero veía importante describir las sensaciones tanto de Malfoy como de Potter, así como del ambiente para entrar en materia para el desarrollo de la historia. Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mucho más amenos y distendidos. Un saludo!<em>


	3. Cap02: Confundus

_Comentarios del autor: Segundo capítulo de mi primer fic de HP. Tal como digo siempre, mil gracias por los reviews y también a los que añaden la historia a favoritos. Sin duda animan mucho esas notificaciones. Y como lo prometido es deuda, en este episodio voy a darle un poco más de salsa a la historia para que no resulte tan monótona. Un saludo y espero que este capítulo que sigue sea también de su agrado. Como siempre, se aceptan críticas tanto buenas como malas siempre que sean desde un punto de vista constructivo y nunca peyorativo. Nos leemos!_

_Título: Felix Felicis_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Pese a que no me centraré solo en el lemon, sí que lo habrá – aunque no desde el primer capítulo – de forma abundante y narrada en profundidad y con detalle, así que si no están a gusto con este tipo de escritos, pueden dejar de leer desde ya._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>FELIX FELICIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Confundus<strong>

Había sido una noche de lo más interesante, de eso no cabía duda. Luego de dar un sinfín de vueltas en la cama, y hasta caerse de ella una vez – cosa que nadie tenía porqué saber – había invertido las horas muertas en una profunda meditación que lo llevó a ordenar paso a paso los puntos a seguir en los días venideros.

Estaba alterado, de eso no había duda. Como si sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts no fueran suficientes para darse cuenta de que tener un Malfoy a menos de 60Km de distancia no era buena idea, la perspectiva de tenerlo bajo su mismo techo esa noche y tener que hacerse cargo de su vigilancia durante los próximos meses, no era precisamente halagüeña.

Todavía no había amanecido cuando abandonó el lecho y deambuló por la casa para matar el próximo par de horas en algo medianamente productivo.

Hacía años que Hermione le había recomendado hacerse con varios blocs de _post-it_ dada su facilidad para el despiste, y aunque había echado mano de ellos más veces de las que se permitiría reconocer, sin duda les vio ahora una función mucho más útil: Evitar que Malfoy muriera a causa de cualquier accidente doméstico en su ausencia.

Sin más dilación, ocupó la mesa de la cocina y desplegó las distintas pegatinas por la superficie, escribiendo instrucciones en ellas. Cosas simples: funcionamiento de los grifos de la ducha, los botones de la cafetera, dónde estaban guardados los cereales… Aunque sin duda en lo que más notas invirtió fue en advertencias tales como _"Ni se te ocurra tocar esto" _o _"Aléjate del horno"_.

El tiempo se sucedió más rápido de lo que esperaba y una vez tuvo todo en su lugar, apenas tuvo tiempo para un aseo rápido y un desayuno fugaz antes de partir a sus quehaceres diarios en el Ministerio.

* * *

><p>No había sido ni de lejos la mejor noche de su vida, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, dónde los nervios se adueñaban de él a cada segundo y sus sueños lo atormentaban con una frecuencia casi injusta, el leve relax al que consiguió abandonarse luego de la no tan grave – aunque sí insultante – sentencia, dio sus frutos cuando en cuanto consiguió deshacerse parcialmente de sus manías y la incomodidad que resultaba de yacer en esa cama, bajo el techo de ese edificio - que no era más grande que cualquiera de los salones de la Mansión Malfoy - dónde el ambiente estaba cargado de <em>Eau de Toilette Potter<em>, sus párpados ocultaron los fatigados ojos y su respiración se hizo tan pesada como profunda, dejando su cuerpo en un estado de inconsciencia semejante al coma.

Las horas transcurrieron en una calma difícil de describir, en un sopor que viajaba de la total inconsciencia hasta un amago de vigilia, dónde pese a seguir sumido en el mundo de los sueños, juraría que era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, del ambiente, del olor e incluso de algún que otro movimiento alrededor de la cama sobre la que dormía. Aunque claro que nunca estaría seguro de ello, quizá solo fuera parte de un mal sueño.

Era ya bien entrado el mediodía cuando se decidió a abandonar la calidez que le proporcionaban las – en su opinión – hoscas sábanas, por lo que se sentó en el colchón y se masajeó un poco la nuca mientras tomaba consciencia de dónde estaba. Le llevó pocos segundos alcanzar un estadío lo suficientemente espabilado para poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Estaba en la casa de Potter. Sin posibilidad de usar ninguna clase de magia. Es más, ni siquiera veía su varita por ahí cerca. Un brusco sentimiento de desolación viajó desde la boca de su estómago hasta su cabeza, volviendo luego a bajar hasta sus pies. Se estremeció presa de un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara, pero no le llevó demasiado tiempo recomponerse, posando los pies en el suelo con rapidez y siseando por lo frío de la baldosa contra la piel desnuda.

Era un Malfoy después de todo. Aunque la situación lo sobrepasara, aunque estuviera perdido, aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué debería hacer ahora, nadie tenía que notarlo. Ante todo tenía una reputación que mantener – a muy echada por tierra que se encontrase – y si tenía que aferrarse a eso para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra la primera pared tal cual haría un elfo doméstico, se agarraría a la idea con uñas y dientes. De forma elegante, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Tal cómo había dejado especificado en una de las notas, era algo más tarde de las tres del mediodía cuando arribó, cargando consigo algunas bandejas de comida que había encargado a un restaurante de camino a casa. Sinceramente y dado la hora a la que tenía pensado llegar, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo ponerse a cocinar, seguramente teniendo que aguantar quejas de cierto rubio impertinente.<p>

Suspiró intentando calmarse antes de empujar la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con cualquier tipo de desastre. Por fortuna todo parecía bastante normal, al menos a simple vista, por lo que dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada con un sonido seco, quitándose también el abrigo, algo húmedo dado el _agradable_ clima londinense, y se encaminó a la cocina.

- ¿Malfoy…? – llamó levemente distraído, no tanto como para saber dónde se encontraba el rubio sino más bien para dar a conocer su presencia en la casa. Una especie de gruñido que parecía venir del salón fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, así que luego de dejar las bandejas con el menú sobre la mesa y alzar una ceja al ver cristales rotos en el suelo y el café desparramado por ahí, se dirigió casi arrastrando los pies hasta dónde creía que se encontraba Draco.

El muchacho permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones individuales que había arrastrado hasta dejarlo debajo de una de las ventanas, probablemente porque no supo cómo accionar las luces. Con la espalda recta, pulcramente vestido y peinado, sostenía un tomo de la biblioteca personal de Harry entre las manos, apoyado en la rodilla izquierda, un tanto más alzada dado que mantenía esa pierna cruzada sobre la diestra.

Potter apoyó su hombro en el quicio de la puerta y llevó un par de dedos al interruptor de la luz. Un leve _click _y la habitación se iluminó. Los ojos del rubio se separaron de las páginas del libro y se dirigieron en primer lugar hacia la bombilla que pendía del techo, luego hacia Harry, y por último hacia el lugar dónde éste mantenía sus dedos. Como para corroborar lo que acababa de hacer, apagó nuevamente las luces y volvió a encenderlas, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír con petulancia ante la inutilidad del Slytherin ante tan sencilla tarea.

- Oh – sus platinados ojos volvieron al libro, procurado ignorar la expresión del puto-Niño-Que-Vivió, hablando con un tono carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco abochornado. Por las barbas de Merlín que había tenido problemas hasta para abotonarse correctamente la camisa sin magia. Nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado encajar cada botón en el ojal correspondiente – Así que has descubierto la luz…

La sonrisa del moreno se apagó un poco y entrecerró los ojos con cierto desdén. No podía creer que en esas circunstancias Malfoy continuara siendo tan…_Malfoy_.

- Yo no diría exactamente eso, pero no importa – se apartó de la puerta, dejando las luces encendidas y acercándose al rubio, deteniéndose frente a él y curioseando qué libro había cogido, aunque enseguida centró su verdosa mirada en el rostro contrario.- ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente, Potter – casi ni había terminado la pregunta cuando alzó el mentón de manera arrogante para contestarle, casi como si la hubiera estado esperando. Sostuvo su mirada.- Como puedes ver, he sobrevivido, así que no te preocupes… - respondió con su característica manera de arrastrar las palabras.

- Ya lo veo…quién no ha sobrevivido ha sido la jarra de cristal de la cafetera… - fue la mirada del moreno la que se desvió hacia la puerta, casi como si pudiera ver desde ahí, con pena, los restos de vidrio desparramados por el suelo. Malfoy se limitó a elevar una de las comisuras de sus labios, en un amago de sonrisa, y alzarse levemente de hombros. Su lenguaje corporal parecía decir _"Ey, gajes del oficio"_. Potter suspiró y le quitó despacio el libro de entre los dedos.- ¿No tienes hambre? He traído algo de comer.

Sin esperar respuesta simplemente se dio media vuelta, dejando el libro en una baja mesa auxiliar y volviendo a la cocina. Casi al momento escuchó al rubio levantarse, así que luego de ejecutar un hechizo de limpieza sobre la escabechina que se había montado en el suelo, comenzó a desempaquetar la comida, todavía caliente, y a ordenar los cubiertos.

El Slytherin, por su parte, se detuvo en la puerta y miró con suspicacia la comida, no cortándose en demostrar su disconformidad entrecerrando los ojos y hasta arrugando la nariz. Ni siquiera había olido el contenido de las bandejas, pero sólo por cómo venían envasadas, no podía más que mostrarse renuente a comerse aquello.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno, alzando inquisitivamente una ceja, habiéndose ya sentado y comenzando a dar cuenta de una de las raciones.- No seas escrupuloso, está bueno.

- _¿Escrupuloso?_ – el rubio bufó conteniendo una carcajada y de mala gana tomó asiento frente al Gryffindor en aquella diminuta – casi ridícula comparada con la del comedor de la Mansión Malfoy- mesa redonda, tomando los cubiertos elegantemente pero volviendo a dirigirle una mirada desconfiada a la comida, como si esperase que de un momento a otro de en medio de la salsa emergiera un hipogrifo.- Esa palabra es demasiado rebuscada parar ti.- Se mofó.-

- Cállate y come, ¿quieres? No está envenenada – y como para reafirmar la veracidad de sus palabras, extendió el tenedor y tomó una de las patatas que desordenadamente adornaban la bandeja del rubio, llevándosela a la boca y hablando antes de tragar - ¿Ves?

- ¡Potter! – el Slytherin se veía realmente indignado, ya no sabía si porque el moreno lo hubiera mandado callar, porque se hubiera atrevido a tomar sin permiso la asquerosa comida de su plato, si por hablar con la boca llena, o por todo a la vez – Eres un completo maleducado. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, no podría esperarse otra cosa de alguien que ha crecido entre _muggles_…

El moreno se lo quedó mirando con cierta indignación un momento, buscando algún comentario ingenioso pero no demasiado despectivo como para enzarzarse en una pelea verbal, era demasiado temprano para eso y había tenido una mañana lo suficientemente ajetreada como para dejar pasar ese detalle por alto y simplemente seguir comiendo en silencio. El rubio tardó un poco más mientras se dedicaba a darle vueltas a la comida con los cubiertos, hacer muecas, trocear algunas de las cosas y mirarlas por dentro. Finalmente se decidió a probar aunque solo fuera un par de bocados y pese a la reticencia inicial, terminó por dejarse llevar por el para nada desagradable sabor y comer hasta quedar satisfecho.

- Tenemos que buscarte una casa – murmuró entonces, dándole un buen trago al vaso de agua para regar la comida, mirando con atención la reacción del rubio.

- ¿Mm? – Malfoy simplemente alzó la vista de la bandeja de plástico y masticó con parsimonia, con una expresión que indicaba que estaba esperando a que Harry se explicase mejor, ya que parecía tener más que decir.

- ¿No esperarías quedarte aquí, no? – inquirió con desconfianza, a lo que su interlocutor rodó los ojos en clara muestra de que no era precisamente esa la idea que tenía.- Bien, pues eso. He traído unos cuantos diarios para que mires los anuncios y veas si hay algo que te convence.

- ¿Cómo voy a pagar una casa? – no era una pregunta desdeñosa, simplemente curiosidad. No por nada nadie se había molestado en explicarle todavía cómo pretendían que sobreviviera sin magia. Desde luego solo esperaba no tener que meterse en ninguno de esos poco atrayentes trabajos muggles, pero sabía que no iba a poder disponer de la fortuna de su familia a su antojo (tal como le habían dicho). Eso sería demasiado sencillo, y el Ministerio no se quedaría conforme permitiéndole semejantes _facilidades_.

- Bueno, - comenzó el moreno, levantándose y recogiendo las sobras, haciéndole un gesto al otro para que lo ayudara. No tuvo muy claro si no lo entendió o si simplemente no le dio la gana de hacerle caso, pero el trasero de Malfoy no se movió de dónde estaba sentado y solo seguía con cierta atención los movimientos de Harry por la cocina – con frecuencia serás llamado para hacer algún que otro trabajo, ya sea en el Ministerio o fuera de él, pero todo tendrá que ver con resarcir a las víctimas de la guerra. Todavía no tienen demasiado claro ese punto pero han dicho que buscarán algo adecuado para ti.

- Oh, sí. _Adecuado_ – por un momento puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de lo que esa palabra significaba.

- No hagas muecas, ¿quieres? Te recuerdo que podría haber sido mucho peor – terminó de juntar las sobras en un plato, ganándose una nueva cara de asco por parte del rubio cuando las guardó en la nevera, y tiró las bandejas vacías a la basura – Te darán una cantidad de dinero, según los trabajos que vayas desempeñando. Con eso te las arreglarás para solventar tus gastos.

- Mucho peor, sí. Pero eso no quita que sea igualmente injusto – bufó removiéndose en la silla, encontrándola sumamente incómoda, pero a su cabeza daban vueltas más cosas que ese simple y pequeño detalle.

- No te quejes, sabes perfectamente que…

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – El Gryffindor no tuvo tiempo siquiera a terminar la frase, quedándose un tanto frío ante la exaltada reacción de Malfoy, quién se había levantado de golpe de la silla y lo señalaba acusadoramente, mirándolo como si pretendiera fulminarlo – _"No hagas", "no digas", "no toques"…_ ¡Estoy cansado de escucharte, Potter! Si quiero quejarme, me quejo. Si quiero tocar tus estúpidos cacharros _muggles_, los toco. Y si quiero decir que todo esto es una mierda, lo digo.- El moreno nuevamente abrió la boca para rebatir pero un nuevo arrebato por parte del rubio dejó que las palabras perecieran en su garganta – No lo niegues, lo sabes perfectamente. Lo injusto de todo esto. Si no pensaras así jamás habrías intercedido por mí. Eres estúpidamente noble como para eso. Y ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer y no intentes darme más lecciones de moralidad cuando tú gozas de una doble. – y sin mediar más palabra y antes de que la tensión se saliera de unos límites razonables, abandonó la cocina pateando la silla que él mismo había dejado en medio al levantarse tan eufóricamente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes? Imaginaba que los aurores en prácticas no teníais un sueldo envidiable, pero esperaba que al menos te diera para un elfo doméstico – la voz del rubio sonó más pausada, mucho más tranquila, la verdad. Potter, sentado a su lado en el sofá, le dirigió una mirada levemente desconcertada, incluso alzó la ceja izquierda un momento – ¿Ni para uno pequeñito? – preguntó haciendo un gesto con el pulgar y el índice, como si indicase el tamaño del elfo al que se refería.<p>

El moreno no pudo más que comenzar un amago de divertida sonrisa que fue secundada por una nueva elevación de comisura de los finos labios del Slytherin. Al parecer habían hecho una pausa en esa tensión. Ya era hora.

Había pasado un buen rato desde esa _explosión_ de carácter en la cocina, dónde Draco se había marchado hecho una furia y se había dejado caer en el primer sofá que había encontrado, mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido, sumido en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Harry se había quedado terminando de recoger la mesa, y finalmente y no exento de remordimientos, había revisado los periódicos y destacado algunos de los anuncios que le parecían más indicados para una vivienda para el rubio.

Cuando por fin se había atrevido a acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado aunque dejando un espacio considerable de sofá entre ambos, los dos se habían quedado en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que el gesto del rubio se fue ablandando y finalmente optó por romperlo. Sin duda la situación lo había sobrepasado, y aunque Harry pensaba que era por enfado, por capricho, Draco tenía muy claro que se trataba de un sentimiento bien distinto: Estaba _asustado_.

Él, Draco Mafoy, alguien que nunca admitiría tal cosa, tenía miedo.

- Eres un niño mimado – rebatió el moreno en el tono más conciliador que fue capaz de usar, tendiéndole los periódicos para que les echara un ojo. El rubio suspiró con resignación y los tomó, frunciendo un tanto el ceño al ver los anuncios que estaban marcados.

- Dos habitaciones. 130 metros cuadrados – alzó una ceja y escrutó el rostro del Gryffindor, esperando encontrar en su expresión alguna señal de que aquello era una broma. Por Morgana bendita, en la Mansión tenían unas 17 habitaciones. ¿Y 130 metros cuadrados? Apostaba que eso sería poco más grande que la casa en la que estaba ahora, lo que no sabía es que en realidad, era menos.

- ¿Es que necesitas más habitaciones? Con una debería bastarte – reconoció tomando uno de los periódicos y señalándole los precios, aunque Draco no tenía la menor idea de las equivalencias entre los galeones y las libras.- Si quieres tener dinero para comer, vas a tener que conformarte con algo de este tipo.

* * *

><p>Y ese era el sexto y último edificio que Potter pensaba visitar con Draco. Se habían hecho a pie media Inglaterra, y la otra media en autobús – para que el Slytherin aprendiera cómo usarlos – y todas, absolutamente todas las viviendas que habían visto, tenían demasiados inconvenientes para el gusto del Señor-Mimado-Caprichoso-Y-Consentido-Malfoy.<p>

Tenía que reconocer que las muecas del rubio eran hasta entretenidas. Incluso en el primer edificio que habían visitado, a primera vista se había quedado satisfecho e incluso había dicho que seguramente se habrían equivocado en el anuncio en el apartado dónde indicaban los metros. Lamentablemente Malfoy pensaba que alquilaría todo el bloque. Fue divertido en extremo ver la cara que puso cuando le explicó que a él solo le correspondía uno de los pisos – ni tan siquiera la planta entera -. Al parecer, no concebía la idea de que los muggles vivieran apilados como animales.

Pero cuando llevaban ya más de dos horas deambulando por las calles de un lado a otro, cayéndoles la noche encima, y además amenazando con llover, Potter decidió de antemano que por muy pequeño que fuera, por pocas habitaciones que tuviera, o por muy escandaloso que resultara, ése sería sí o sí el edificio definitivo que visitarían.

- Es horrible – había murmurado el rubio nada más entrar. Al menos ése era un primero. Por lo visto el Slytherin no se fiaba de los ascensores, había resultado hilarante también el verlo agarrarse a las paredes y mirar con desconfianza al moreno cuando lo obligó a subir por vez primera en el segundo bloque que visitaron.- Mira esto. ¿Cortinas con estampado de flores? Definitivamente no pienso…

- Malfoy… - la esmeralda mirada fulminante que le dirigió, junto con ese tono lento, cadencioso y hasta sibilante, fue suficiente para que Draco detuviera lo que sin duda sería una nueva perorata sobre inconvenientes – Vas a quedarte aquí, o en cualquiera de los otros que hemos visto, porque si no, está claro que tu única opción es vivir en un albergue o debajo de un puente – la nariz del rubio se arrugó en una muestra clara de su disconformidad, separando los labios expresamente para protestar, pero Potter sostuvo su mirada, prácticamente amenazándolo con ella - ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que es un albergue? No. Lo imaginaba. Es una casa de acogida para gente _pobre_. – Remarcó quizá de manera algo exagerada la última palabra – Allí te darán la cama más pequeña que eres capaz de imaginar, dónde ya han dormido cientos de personas antes que tú. Pero eso no es todo, si no que compartirás espacio con 20 o 30 personas más, si tienes suerte. Y no me refiero solo a la habitación, también al baño. Así que o tomas uno de estos _jodidos_ pisos que hemos estado viendo toda la _jodida_ tarde, o de una _jodida_ patada en tus _jodidas-reales-nalgas_ te mando directo al _jodido_ albergue más cercano.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban dos días después, con el contrato firmado, llaves en mano, y organizando el equipaje del rubio para acomodar más a su gusto la estancia por la que finalmente se había decidido – uno de los edificios que alquilaba el primer piso – gracias al <em>animoso <em>discurso de Potter. Por supuesto no estaba convencido ni mucho menos, pero Malfoy era inteligente y sabía perfectamente que no quería que sus _jodidas-reales-nalgas _terminaran en un _jodido albergue_.

Después de varios movimientos de varita – todos realizados por el futuro auror, obviamente y para desgracia del Slytherin – todo estaba más o menos acomodado al gusto del nuevo inquilino, así que tras varios vistazos alrededor, el moreno decidió que ya no se le había perdido nada allí dentro.

- Creo que eso es todo – murmuró alzándose de hombros. Le había enseñado a Draco los básicos para usar la ducha, el microondas y un par de electrodomésticos más. El muchacho no era idiota ni de lejos, aunque sí muy reticente a tocar la mayoría de las cosas de las que desconocía el funcionamiento sin magia, pero aprendía pronto. Seguro que luego de una semana se habría familiarizado con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aun con eso, por el momento acordaron que no se acercaría a los fogones, que lo mejor sería que se comprase comida precocinada o que comiera en algún local barato de la redonda. Potter se encargaría poco a poco de enseñarle algunas cosas.

- Supongo que sí.- Ambos estaban ya frente a la puerta de la entrada, por lo que el moreno le tendió las llaves que aún tenía para que las guardase – Si tengo algún problema…es decir, no creo que lo tenga. Si los estúpidos _muggles_ pueden hacerlo no puede ser tan difícil, pero…

- Vendré a verte – lo cortó Potter, haciendo una leve mueca por cómo se refirió a la gente sin magia – Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, que no te sientas tentado de usar magia, y además tengo que informarte de los trabajos que se te encarguen.- Draco asintió, comprendiendo y sintiéndose algo aliviado por pensar que al menos no se moriría sin que el Gryffindor se enterase.

- Quería preguntarte algo, Potter. – Bajó un momento la mirada, como si meditara cómo abarcar esa conversación, pero enseguida decidió que no había nada cómo ser directo con el tema, por lo que al segundo sus iris plateados estaban fijamente sobre los contrarios.- ¿Dónde está mi varita? No sé de ella desde que me la arrebataron un par de días antes del juicio.

- Yo la tengo – respondió sin titubear, aunque sus labios se apretaron con cierta incomodidad, como si temiera que esa revelación fuera a ser utilizada en su contra en algún momento – Por precaución, ya sabes. Pero no te preocupes, está en lugar seguro. Y no voy a hacer uso de ella, solo mantenerla alejada de ti mientras dure la sentencia.

El rubio pareció dudar un momento, manteniendo una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, pero finalmente se limitó a asentir. Potter tuvo la intuición de que en esa oxigenada cabeza se mecía algún tipo de pensamiento, de confabulación, pero prefirió no pensar en ello y simplemente dejarlo pasar.

- Está bien, trátala bien, Cara-Rajada – el moreno hizo una mueca de enfado casi infantil pero Draco tan solo se limitó a sonreír de forma encantadora, como si ofenderlo no fuera su intención.

Potter repasó ese gesto – cosa que haría en su cabeza en días posteriores con cierta frecuencia – y juraría que sus mejillas tomaron algo de color pero no le dio importancia, tan solo se apuró a abrir la puerta y salir al rellano.

- Procura no morirte, ni incendiar el edificio, ni nada de eso

- No está en mis planes. _Todavía_ – su sonrisa se ensanchó y Potter no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, aunque con cierta diversión.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>La primera noche fue…<em>singular<em>. La casa olía a vacío, a silencio, no a Potter. De un modo que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura, se sentía fría. El rubio se engañó a sí mismo convenciéndose de que esa sensación de desasosiego tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba nervioso con la nueva situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Le costó conciliar el sueño. Primero dio vueltas en la cama, luego por la casa. Quiso prepararse algo caliente con lo poco de lo que Potter había provisto la cocina. Fue paso a paso con lo que le había enseñado sobre los botones, pero el infernal cacharro no funcionaba. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se había fijado en que la cafetera no estaba enchufada, y por supuesto, Malfoy no tenía ni idea de que tuviera que estarlo para funcionar.

Frustrado, probó con el microondas. Se quedó mirando con desconfianza como el vaso con leche daba vueltas en la peana y finalmente con un _Ding! _la luz se apagaba y todo dejaba de moverse. Abrió la puerta y antes de tocar directamente el vaso con las manos – recordando cómo se había quemado anteriormente con la cafetera de la casa de Potter – tomo el cristal con cuidado por la parte superior. Casi sonrió ante ese pequeño logro de calentar la leche sin quemarse en el proceso, pero de poco le duró esa sensación de felicidad, ya que de nuevo se encontró solo y sin nada que hacer.

Se llevó al sofá la bebida y se dejó caer en él, dando pequeños sorbos mientras dejaba fija la vista en las horrendas cortinas de flores, aunque en ese momento sus pensamientos no estaban puestos en ellas.

Había pasado por mucho estrés, por muchas responsabilidades. Había tomado un camino que si bien no era el correcto a ojos de todos, lo era para él. Distraídamente acarició por encima de la tela del pijama, el tatuaje que marcaba su brazo. Ahora estaba relativamente libre. Estaba _solo_. Y quizá en ese momento, lejos del amparo de Harry Potter, fue consciente de ello más que nunca. Después de esos tres días de convivencia, de discusiones absurdas, de silencios incómodos, enfrentamientos verbales, comida muggle, olor a Potter y sábanas hoscas, se daba cuenta de que _dependía_ de él.

* * *

><p>Tumbado en el sofá, mirando al techo con los ojos entornados y sin ser quién de enfocar – ya que las gafas yacían sobre la baja mesa auxiliar del salón – sus labios dejaban escapar ligeros suspiros con relativa frecuencia. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, acaloradas, y su mente pensaba en la encantadora sonrisa de Draco Malfoy. En su arrogante tono cuando se quejaba por algo. En sus mohines de disgusto. Y en sus <em>jodidas-reales-nalgas<em>.

Sonrió al recordar que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, y habían causado un buen efecto en el Slytherin, que finalmente se había decidido sin mayores objeciones por el último piso que habían visitado. Más la sonrisa duró poco ya que sus labios se deformaron para exhalar un jadeo necesitado.

Su mano se movía rauda sobre su hombría, apretando de vez en cuando, dando algún que otro ocasional tirón levemente más brusco. Ni siquiera se había molestado en bajarse los pantalones, tan solo los había desabrochado, por lo que sus dedos se rozaban de forma tenuemente molesta contra la tela de la ropa interior, notando ya una pequeña sensación de abrasión en la piel. Pero no se molestó, sabía que terminaría rápido. Hacía cierto tiempo que no se permitía un desfogue, no con el rubio rondando por la casa. Le daba demasiado apuro, ciertamente. Era demasiado mojigato y vergonzoso para ello. Pero ahora que estaba solo, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que masturbarse pensando en él.

Su sexo pulsó cuando sus pensamientos se fueron de nuevo a esa sonrisa. Sintió la espesa humedad resbalar por entre sus dedos y manchar sus bóxers. La caricia se hizo más ruda y los resuellos más necesitados. Comenzó incluso a mover las caderas contra su propia mano, acomodándose a la cadencia.

Le había dado un repentino calentón de lo más intenso y el girar el rostro a un lado, dando con la nariz en uno de los cojines del sofá no hizo sino acrecentar su excitación. Olía a su gel de ducha, y al cuerpo de Draco. No se lo pensó y simplemente tomó el cojín con la mano libre y lo aplastó contra su boca y nariz, inspirando profundamente. Gimió de forma corta, aguda. Mordió la tela y volvió a inspirar.

Uno de sus pies descalzos se apoyó en el reposabrazos del sofá y se empujó contra él, alzando más las caderas, follándose su mano, ahora resbalosa dados los fluidos que ya había derramado en anticipación al clímax. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos, al igual que los de su abdomen. Inconscientemente puso los ojos en blanco y sintió su saliva mojar el cojín que ahora agarraba con los dientes y empujaba más contra su boca con la mano al tiempo que entre intensas pulsaciones su sexo teñía su ropa interior, gimiendo mientras se abandonaba a un placentero – y frustrante - orgasmo.

Le llevó unos segundos reponerse de la abrumadora sensación, apartando el cojín de su cara y dejándolo caer al suelo, junto con el brazo que quedó colgado del sofá, todavía mirando al techo. Su cuerpo yacía relajado, manchado, sobre el sofá. Jadeante.

Acababa de masturbarse pensando en nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Si bien su cuerpo no iba a hacer caso de su razonamiento, su orgullo debería haberle impedido el llevar a cabo ese acto, pero pensándolo fríamente, ¿quién iba a enterarse de eso? Él y sólo él. Malfoy solo era un rubio atractivo, Harry no necesitaba ponerse las gafas para ver eso. No tenía nada de malo hacerse una paja a su salud y a salud de su encantadora sonrisa y sus _jodidas-reales-nalgas_.

Pese a intentar pensar de esa manera, estaba demasiado confundido y relajado como para organizar las ideas en su cabeza con claridad. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir, aunque la pereza de quedarse en el sofá pudiera con sus ganas de levantarse. Soltó un resoplido de frustración y puso los pies en el suelo, acomodándose todo el género dentro de los pantalones y caminando hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

A medio camino dio la vuelta y regresó al sofá.

Un par de minutos después ascendía nuevamente por las escaleras.

Con el cojín que olía a Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo – que en realidad es el tercero, ya me entienden xD – Como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Intenté hacerlo fácil de leer y entretenido, ya ustedes mismos valorarán el resultado final. Ha sido divertido escribirlo.<em>

_Espero reviews y subir pronto el tercer capítulo. Nos leemos!_


	4. Cap03: Draconifors

_Comentarios del autor: ¡Y ya vamos por el tercer capítulo! La verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia, aunque no sea ni de lejos la mejor de DRARRY que hay, pero es mía y eso me infla un poquito el orgullo =P. _

_Muchas gracias - como siempre - a todos por sus reviews así como la gente que sigue la historia o la añade a sus favoritos. Bienvenidos son los consejos, sugerencias y correcciones, así como cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva. No les hago perder más el tiempo así que solo me resta decirles que espero disfruten de la continuación. ¡Nos leemos!_

_Título: Felix Felicis_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Pese a que no me centraré solo en el lemon, sí que lo habrá – aunque no desde el primer capítulo – de forma abundante y narrada en profundidad y con detalle, así que si no están a gusto con este tipo de escritos, pueden dejar de leer desde ya._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>FELIX FELICIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draconifors<strong>

* * *

><p>Por supuesto que la adaptación a su nueva forma de vida no había sido ni de lejos, sencilla, es más, todavía le quedaba mucho por delante. No era fácil hacer todo por sí mismo – no lo sería ni siquiera pudiendo utilizar la magia – rodeado de cacharros de los cuales les era casi tan desconocido el nombre como el funcionamiento o la utilidad. Vivía sobresaltado, porque cada cosa hacía un sonido diferente. Cada botón tenía una función distinta.<p>

Procuraba no tener que tocar demasiadas cosas para no llevarse ningún susto. Todavía recordaba el casi paro cardíaco que le había supuesto el descubrimiento del teléfono. A San Potter se le había _olvidado _hacer mención a dicho aparato, y cuando estando solo en casa, éste había comenzado a sonar escandalosamente y sin pausa, el rubio se había vuelto loco intentando pensar qué demonios pasaría o qué habría hecho mal para que esa alarma desconocida estuviera _aullando_ sin descanso.

Por suerte y para su alivio, tras unos instantes se detuvo sola, dejando un silencio para nada reconfortante. Las dos horas siguientes hasta que el aprendiz de auror tuvo tiempo de personarse en su casa para su visita diaria, Malfoy se había quedado en el rellano, sin intención ninguna de regresar al interior de la vivienda.

_"- No tiene ninguna gracia, Potter-"_ había dicho ceñudo y de forma ácida cuando tras explicarle lo ocurrido al moreno (no con lujo de detalles acerca de su temor por volver al interior del piso), éste se había puesto hasta rojo por aguantarse la risa, de manera poco efectiva, la verdad, pues sin que pudiera (o quisiera) evitarlo se había convulsionado y se le habían escapado pequeños amagos de carcajada mientras intentaba explicarle al Slytherin el funcionamiento del aparato.

Mas dejando aparte ciertos incidentes aislados – como el primer centrifugado de la lavadora – Draco Malfoy era un muchacho inteligente y con muchos recursos, sobre todo cuando de situaciones desesperadas se trataba.

No era ni de lejos el perfecto vecino. No ayudaba a las ancianas con las bolsas de basura, no le abría las puertas del ascensor a nadie – en gran medida porque se negaba a utilizar ese poco fiable invento muggle – ni tampoco le llevaba postres a los habitantes de las limítrofes puertas. Pero era atractivo. Elegante. Educado. Y – si se lo proponía – _encantador._

Sin lugar a dudas hacía las delicias de gran parte de las féminas que poblaban el edificio, en especial de Cathy, la del 2ºB. La mujer bien podría ser la madre de Draco, habiendo pasado ya de los cuarenta. Era coqueta, extrovertida, y si bien su madurez reflejaba que ya no era ninguna jovencita, su aspecto físico – bien cuidado – y su refinada forma de vestir hacían de ella una mujer hermosa y llamativa como la que más.

Al principio eran justas y contadas las palabras que se cruzaban en el rellano cuando se encontraban de casualidad. Apenas unos saludos, alguna sonrisa de cortesía…pero conforme iban transcurriendo los días, Cath encontraba en Draco un muchacho lo suficientemente halagador como para henchir su ego, y en contraposición, Draco encontraba en Cath una muggle capaz de solucionarle los problemas domésticos más básicos.

Según avanzaba la semana, con apenas dos visitas de Potter para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar y que el rubio estaba portándose bien, las visitas de la mujer se habían incrementado de un bizcocho de bienvenida a algún postre que acababa de inventar y que de tan rico que le había salido tenía que compartirlo.

El ex - mortífago, alegando su supuesta procedencia rumana, consultaba varias veces al día a la diligente hembra sobre el funcionamiento más básico de los diferentes tipos de electrodomésticos de la casa.

Creyéndoselo o no, Cathy se dejó coquetear de esa descarada manera.

* * *

><p>Para bien o para mal, esa semana había estado demasiado ocupado en su preparación como auror por lo que aunque en principio era su idea visitar al Slytherin una vez al día para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a su nueva situación, se veía obligado a postergar sus inspecciones y relegarlas a apenas tres días por semana.<p>

Una parte de él sabía que realmente no estaba tan terriblemente ocupado y en realidad era él mismo quién, voluntariamente, posponía sus citas, pero otra parte de él se anteponía al raciocinio y se hacía creer a sí mismo lo primero.

Aquella placentera masturbación había sido la primera pensando en Malfoy, pero lamentablemente no la última. El cojín que había trasladado del sofá a su cama había ya incluso perdido el olor al rubio pero para Harry seguía suponiendo cierto morbo, cierto estímulo extra a sus pajas desestresantes del día – y en ocasiones de la mañana.-

Más a golpe de miércoles y después de que su última visita hubiera sido el domingo a media tarde, sintió que no podía prorrogar más sus deberes, así que tras arreglarse – _arreglarse_, sí, porque se había pasado más de diez minutos frente al espejo intentando sin éxito domar el revoltijo que era su pelo – se personó en el edificio dónde se alojaba el rubio.

_Primer timbrazo._

_-..._

_Segundo timbrazo._

_-..._

Al tercero fue cuando pegando la oreja a la puerta sintió pasos por la casa y alguna que otra maldición. No pudo más que sonreírse.

- Es el timbre de la puerta, Malfoy – murmuró en tono jocoso, volviendo a escuchar una de las maldiciones y finalmente abrirse los pestillos de la puerta así como la misma.- Buenos días.

La sonrisa de Harry – así como su presencia – fueron recibidas por un Draco de expresión desdeñosa, revueltos cabellos rubios y vestido únicamente por un pantalón de seda negra. Caminaba descalzo y bajo sus ojos se marcaban suaves ojeras.

- No sé qué tengan de buenos… - se quejó haciéndose a un lado en una clara invitación a que el moreno entrase – Ni siquiera sabía que existían las ocho de la mañana, Potter…

- No seas quejica, al contrario que tú tengo la agenda muy apretada y si no vengo a esta hora no podría venir en lo que queda de día.

La puerta se cerró tras ambos y Draco señaló la cocina con un gesto de la mano, dirigiéndose también hacia allí y preparando la cafetera como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida. Hecho que sin duda sorprendió gratamente al Gryffindor.

- ¿Te las estás arreglando bien?

- Aham. Como puedes ver, Potter, he conseguido sobrevivir, y el departamento no se ve tan mal, ¿no? – hablaba de espaldas a él y su tono dejaba clara la retórica de la pregunta.- Voy a ponerme presentable, vuelvo ahora. Puedes…no sé, ponerte cómodo o lo que veas.

La verdosa mirada lo siguió un momento para luego simplemente dirigirse al resto de la estancia. Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando despacio por la cocina, pasando los dedos por los muebles. Se sonrió sin quererlo al ver algunos _post it _pegados en el microondas o en la lavadora, dónde estaban apuntadas escuetas y sencillas instrucciones sobre la funcionalidad de cada botón.

Se sorprendió también de que todo estaba limpio. Tanto que por un momento dudó si Malfoy se había conseguido una varita nueva y la utilizaba para sencillos hechizos de limpieza. Le era imposible imaginárselo fregando platos o simplemente haciendo algo tan sencillo como pasarle un paño a una mesa.

Escuchar correr el agua de la ducha le hizo pensar que el rubio iba a tardarse más de la cuenta en ponerse _presentable_, así que se tomó la libertad de cuchichear en los armarios para intentar adivinar de qué se habría estado alimentando esos días.

La primera sorpresa llegó cuando abrió el horno y descubrió un plato lleno de _muffins_ de chocolate caseros. Dudaba mucho que el Slytherin fuera tan talentoso en la cocina como para conseguir algo así, por lo que intuyó que había tenido ayuda de algún vecino amable. En parte se alegraba de saber que no había estado tan solo y aislado como imaginaba.

Con toda confianza tomó uno de los esponjosos dulces y le dio una probada, emitiendo un sonidito de placer al notar el rico sabor del chocolate.

* * *

><p>Pese a la hora intempestiva que era, bien podría decirse que se alegraba de ver a Potter – algo que por otra parte, nunca pensó que diría – después de casi tres días sin dar señales de vida. Todo seguía siendo demasiado complicado, y aparte de eso, su único contacto con el mundo parecía ser la adorable Cath, pero lamentablemente ella no era suficiente.<p>

En cuanto se hubo aseado y vestido decentemente – cosa que le llevó cerca de media hora – volvió a la cocina con los húmedos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, recordando su aspecto a cuando tenía once años.

Una de sus rubias cejas se enarcó al encontrar a _Potter-cojo-sin-permiso-lo-que-me-da-la-gana_ devorándose uno de los postres que su vecina tan amablemente había tenido el detalle de obsequiarle.

- ¿Están de tu gusto, Potter? – el muy cretino sonrió de forma bastante bobalicona y asintió con restos de magdalena en las comisuras de los labios.- Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que hubieras aprendido modales en estos años.

El moreno ignoró por completo el comentario y siguió con esa sonrisa en la cara, sirviendo el café ya listo en dos tazas mientras se terminaba el dulce y se chupaba los dedos con los que lo había sujetado.- No imaginaba que te las arreglarías tan bien solo. Hasta los vecinos te regalan postres caseros. Qué lujo.

- Al parecer también los _muggles_ ceden a mi encanto – comentó haciéndose con una de las tazas y preparándola a su gusto con la leche y el azúcar, ocupando uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la barra que separaba la cocina del salón.- Has tardado mucho en venir esta vez. ¿Tanto te explotan los aurores?

- No creo que eso realmente te interese, pero algo así – se alzó de hombros para retirar con el pie otro de los taburetes y tomar asiento frente al rubio, no sin antes robarse el tercer _muffin_ del horno.- En el Ministerio están echando mano ya de tu caso y buscándote trabajo, así que es más que probable que para la semana estés tan ocupado como yo.

- Uhm… - el Slytherin revolvió su café distraídamente mientras que con el índice de su otra mano se acariciaba _rasposamente_ el mentón.- Quizá no sea tan malo, al menos estaré ocupado en algo. Creo que me volveré loco si tengo que quedarme más tiempo aquí encerrado sin nada que hacer.

- ¿Te estás dejando barba? – preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando radicalmente de tema al captar una poco perceptible sombra de rubio vello en el mentón y parte de las mejillas del muchacho. Apenas eran cuatro pelos albinos que si no fuera por la cercanía ni se notarían, pero en ese momento destacaban bastante ya que Harry recordaba al rubio completamente lampiño.

- No es por gusto, ¿sabes? No sé si recuerdas que no dispongo de varita… - recordó con una mirada de fastidio, volviendo a toquetearse bajo el mentón pero esta vez para rascarse disimuladamente – Es molesto. Pica y se me irrita la piel. Tal vez tú podrías…

- ¿Afeitarte? ¿Tienes cuchillas?

- Por el amor de Merlín, Potter. – suspiró con frustración – Solo necesitas hacer un movimiento de varita, ¿sabes? Es un hechizo sencillo.

Sencillo o no, Harry no estaba precisamente al corriente de dicho hechizo, él siempre lo había hecho a la manera muggle y en ese momento le pareció una idea bastante divertida el enseñarle a Draco cómo se hacía. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras apuraba el café y se levantaba – Abajo hay una droguería, vuelvo enseguida.

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a <em>MÍ<em> cara con eso? – la mirada de desconfianza del rubio era de las peores que el Gryffindor le había visto, pero por algún infantil motivo eso le resultabaa de lo más entretenido.

- No seas crío Malfoy, son unas simples cuchillas de afeitar, hasta un niño sabe usarlas… - a cada paso al frente que daba, el Slytherin retrocedía la distancia equivalente.

- No me importa, no voy a dejar mi cuello en manos de un idiota que ni siquiera sabe utilizar un _depilo_.

- Muy bien. Entonces por mí como si se te alojan garrapatas cuando te crezca más la barba – el gesto de asco que le devolvió el muchacho no dejó lugar a dudas de que quisiera o no, iba a ceder.

- De verdad, Potter. Si me haces el más mínimo rasguño, por Salazar que me encargaré de afeitarte con esas mismas cuchillas bajo los pantalones. – el aludido no pudo sino reprimir una risilla mientras acomodaba uno de los taburetes frente al lavamanos del baño.

- No sabía que estabas interesado en el aspecto de mi cuerpo bajo mis pantalones.

- Muérete, Potter – masculló de mala gana, tomando asiento frente al espejo y suspirando como quién intenta relajarse.

- Bien, tú no te muevas y no pasará nada. He hecho esto cientos de veces…

A través del espejo consiguió entrever la mirada desconfiada que los ojos grises le lanzaron y solo pudo sonreír mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, agitando el bote de la espuma y echándose una generosa cantidad en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rubio arrugando la nariz, mirando fijamente al aprendiz de auror también a través del espejo.

- Solo es espuma. Para evitar los roces – explicó tomándolo por el mentón desde atrás, con cuidado, y extendiendo con suavidad la blanca substancia.

Se limpió entonces la mano a la toalla que mantenía colgada del hombro del Slytherin y tomó una de las cuchillas, humedeciéndola bajo el grifo y volviendo a tomar del mentón al rubio para deslizar la maquinilla desde su cuello hasta el mentón, de forma lenta y cuidadosa. No dudaba de que si lo cortaba, probablemente cumpliría su amenaza.

Al momento sintió cómo Draco contenía el aliento probablemente en su afán por no mover ningún músculo, aunque su ceño se frunció al primer contacto. Al menos por el momento no había ningún quejido.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos, solo roto por el rozar de la cuchilla contra la piel del rubio, así como el cadente goteo de la pila.

Conforme el afeitado iba avanzando, la piel del pálido cuello del Slytherin quedaba más al descubierto, más a la vista del moreno, quién inconscientemente había comenzado a dar leves y sutiles caricias sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

La tez expuesta en verdad era tentadora. Tan nívea, tan exenta de manchas. Desde esa cercanía podía incluso entrever las azuladas venas que discurrían bajo la dermis. Los músculos tersos que ascendían hasta la angulosa mandíbula.

- Estás realmente concentrado… ¡auch! ¡Demonios, Potter!

- Mierda Malfoy, ¿no podías mantener la boca cerrada?

Apenas había sido un corte de nada que el moreno se afanó en cubrir con un trozo de papel higiénico que al momento quedó tintado de rojo. Draco se había levantado ya del taburete para examinarse de cerca en el espejo, poniendo claramente una cara de disconformidad de lo más evidente.

- Estúpido Gryffindor, ¡Casi me decapitas!

- Deberían darme un premio si consigo degollarte con esto – masculló con el ceño fruncido, agitando la cuchilla en la mano.

- Lo que deberían es darte un premio a la inutilidad. Maldición. – la expresión del rubio fue una mezcla de desagrado y molestia cuando se quitó el diminuto papelito que cubría el rasguño.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto, Malfoy? – el Gryffindor ya se había adelantado a la jugada y vuelto a cubrir la herida con un nuevo pedazo de celulosa.- Se te pasará enseguida, confía en mí.

La entrecerrada mirada del rubio le indicó que no era confianza precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento, pero Harry decidió ignorarla – al menos por el momento – y de un firme empujón en los hombros volvió a sentar en el taburete al ex – mortífago.

Sin mediar palabra tomó una toalla y le limpió –nuevamente con innata precaución – los restos de espuma que habían quedado en su cara y cuello, antes de administrarle la loción que hizo sisear del escozor al rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo ahora, Potter? Disfrutas torturándome, ¿cierto?

- Oh, por supuesto – sin proponérselo no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, dejando que el rubio tomara el frasco y leyera el apartado de _uso_ mientras secretamente él disfrutaba del tacto de su piel mientras extendía el líquido por sus mejillas y mentón.

Aprovechó también para retirar el papelito con la sangre reseca de la herida ya cerrada. Por su parte el rubio dejó tranquilo el frasco en cuanto su lectura concluyó, y pareció satisfecho ya que no puso ninguna objeción más, probablemente porque el olor le agradaba lo suficiente como para no quejarse.

* * *

><p>No iba a detenerse a pensar en que el tacto de las manos de Potter sobre su cara y cuello le agradaban, simplemente porque eso carecía de importancia. Era normal que tras largos meses de exilio y sin más contacto humano que el de los aurores que lo custodiaban, ahora la más mínima caricia le resultara placentera, y solo recibía eso de Cath y del Gryffindor, así que su cuerpo no era precisamente quisquilloso con ello.<p>

Porque sí, a pesar del percance del diminuto corte, su corazón había latido con cierta intensidad – no solo por el pavor a ser amputado - en ese íntimo momento dónde sus ojos estaban concentrados en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

Aunque no lo reconocería nunca, Potter era…¿cómo decirlo? _Agradable a la vista_. A pesar de su expresión de bobalicón, del nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello, de sus horrorosas gafas – que debían ser las mismas que usaba desde chico – y de su imposiblemente hortera forma de vestir, había algo en su expresión. Quizá en todos sus defectos residía su encanto.

Y bien pensado…¿por qué no sacar partido de que el _Niño-que-Vivió_ no le asqueaba por completo? Si con Cath le funcionaba un poco de coqueteo, con el moreno no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Era un Slytherin después de todo, y si ya se había aprovechado de la situación para que dentro de su desgracia sus desventuras fueran las menos posibles, echar un poco más de azúcar al pastel no mataría a nadie…más ahora sabiendo que su varita estaba en poder del aprendiz de auror que lo custodiaba.

- ¿Crees que…? No importa, olvídalo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – los ojos verdes se centraron en el con curiosidad mientras iba secando las tazas recién limpias que el rubio le iba pasando.

- Bueno, Potter. No es que tu compañía me sea de lo más agradable, mucho menos de tu reciente intento de asesinato… - el moreno no pudo evitar una mueca exagerada de exasperación - …el caso es que eres el único contacto que tengo con la comunidad mágica y me preguntaba si podríamos vernos más a menudo…

- Oh… - Harry pareció meditar mientras fijaba su vista en la taza que limpiaba ahora con suprema lentitud, hasta que finalmente Draco se la arrebató para guardarla, utilizando el trapo para secarse las manos – Sabes que estoy muy ocupado con todo eso de la preparación de aurores y esas cosas…

- Lo sé y créeme que no estoy particularmente feliz pidiéndote esto, pero creo que terminarán saliéndome arrugas del estrés que me supone estar todo el día aquí encerrado. Ni siquiera puedo tener reuniones con ex compañeros de Hogwarts por si se me ocurre crear un grupo de neo-mortífagos que siembren el caos… - masculló con desgana, buscando con sus ojos grises la mirada contraria en una expresión cercana a la desesperación.

- Yo…te entiendo. De veras que sí, Malfoy. No eres la mejor persona del mundo pero desde la…_pequeña discusión_ que tuvimos coincido en que tu situación es… complicada.

- Injusta – corrigió firmemente, con cierta altanería impresa en la voz.

- Dejémoslo en peliaguda.- Draco suspiró y se alzó de hombros en clara señal de "_cómo gustes"_.- Intentaré venir más a menudo y pensaré en actividades que puedas hacer para entretenerte sin tener que usar la magia. Te doy mi palabra.

* * *

><p>Y pese a no dudar de la palabra de un Gryffindor, mucho menos del león por antonomasia Harry Potter, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando al día siguiente – otra vez a horas intempestivas de la mañana – el timbre de la puerta lo despertó para mostrarle al otro lado a un sonriente idiota cargando con un enorme paquete cuadrado en brazos.<p>

- … - sus platinados iris lo recorrieron de arriba abajo antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirle la entrada, frotándose un adormilado ojo y todavía con las marcas de las sábanas impresas en la mejilla derecha - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- ¡Buenos días! – casi a empujones dada la prisa que parecía tener (probablemente acentuada por el aparente peso del desconocido artefacto) el moreno entró en el departamento y se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar, dejando con cuidado la caja en el suelo y vaciando la mesa del té en la que había desperdigados varios diarios muggles.- Esto te gustará.

- ¿Tú crees…? – Draco enarcó una rubia ceja mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba tras el Gryffindor, sentándose en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá y observándolo con curiosidad.

- Ey, ni se te ocurra sentarte. Necesito tu ayuda – pidió desembalando la aparatosa caja e intentando sacar de dentro…¿otra caja? El rubio no se movió.- ¿No me escuchaste?

- Oh, ¿iba enserio? Pensé que bromeabas…

- No seas ridículo, este trasto pesa como mil demonios, levántate – bufó ante lo inverosímil de la conversación.

Finalmente el Slytherin accedió no sin hacer muecas de molestia, y entre ambos consiguieron sacar de la caja una rudimentaria televisión que se notaba tenía varios años encima, pero eso no fue algo en lo que el rubio reparara precisamente.

- ¿Vas a explicarme qué es esto? – interrogó con la voz empañada en esfuerzo mientras dejaban el cacharro del diablo encima de la mesa.

-_Ésto_, Malfoy, es una televisión.

- Aham…

- Es una…caja que recibe ondas eléctricas y retransmite imagen y sonido…

- … - una ceja enarcada fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

- Está bien, espera y verás. – Harry desapareció en ese momento tras el aparatoso invento muggle, revolviendo entre cables y enchufes hasta que la televisión hizo un extraño sonido y se encendió un pilotito rojo en la parte frontal.

Draco aguardó con cierta expectación bastante bien disimulada…hasta que el moreno tomó el control remoto y accionó por fin el electrodoméstico, que mostró una nítida imagen de alguna teleserie matutina, haciendo que los grises ojos del rubio se abrieran fuera de lo normal e incluso brillasen con un tinte de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué es…? ¡Potter! ¿Qué hacen todos esos _muggles_ ahí metidos?

Tardó bastante tiempo en conseguir hacerle entender al rubio al menos un poco del funcionamiento básico del aparato, así como convencerlo de que no todo lo que se veía allí era real - exceptuando los noticiarios – y que no tenía que alarmarse ni pensar que podían verlo a él desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Como fuera, había valido la pena el cederle uno de los dos televisores que él tenía en casa solo por ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, así como disfrutar infantilmente de la manera en que tocó la pantalla – varias veces – para asegurarse de que realmente no había nadie metido allí dentro con un _reductus_.

* * *

><p>Pasaban ya de las once de la noche. Harry descansaba el cuerpo en el sofá del salón, tirado en él de cualquier manera y casi quedándose dormido mientras veía en la pequeña televisión - que había trasladado de su dormitorio a la sala- una vieja película de dragones. Sus labios habían dibujado ausentes sonrisas en el transcurso de todo el filme, imaginando en ese momento al rubio en su casa, mirando como un niño la misma película y sobresaltándose por cada escena, incluso encogiéndose en su asiento en según qué partes.<p>

De manera distraída se llevó a los labios la segunda cerveza de la noche, dándole un último trago que se le trabó en el medio de la garganta ante el estridente sonido del teléfono.

A esas horas solo solían llamarlo para emergencias, y no había demasiadas personas que tuvieran su número. Recientemente le había enseñado al Slytherin como utilizar ése aparato así que lo primero que temió fue que le hubiera pasado algo grave.

- ¿Sí…?

- _¡POTTER!_ – al primer grito no pudo más que apartar el auricular de su oreja, espantado por la exaltada voz al otro lado - _¿¡POTTER, ME OYES? Dichosos aparatos muggles…_ - escuchó murmurar entre golpes de lo que suponía era el receptor del teléfono del rubio golpeando contra la pared.

- Estoy aquí, Malfoy, te oigo. No grites, por favor…de veras te oigo bien si hablas como una persona normal…

- _¿Enserio?_ – se oyó un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea. El moreno casi podía imaginarse el ceño fruncido del rubio en expresión de desconfianza. No le extrañaría que estuviera hablando a medio metro del aparato.

- Enserio. ¿Qué pasa?

- _En la…_ - un nuevo carraspeo - _…televisión…Potter…hay unas personas en actitud poco…decorosa… _

- ¿Poco decorosa? – del otro lado no le llegó ningún sonido pero su intuición le dijo que el rubio probablemente estaba asintiendo tontamente. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa – No entiendo.

- _Ya sabes…_

- No, no sé.

- _Teniendo sexo, Gryffindor idiota. _– masculló de manera desdeñosa Draco al otro lado.

Hubo una pausa que fue rota a los pocos segundos por la risa del moreno. Definitivamente Draco no estaba viendo la película de dragones de la que él había estado disfrutando hasta el momento.

- _¿Potter? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Eres un idiota, deja de reírte y ven a solucionarlo!_

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Sé que me he retrasado en subirlo pero es que esta semana – para bien o para mal – sufrí de una sobredosis de inspiración pero de tiempo escaso y he estado embebida en otros proyectos. De todos modos espero que la próxima actualización me lleve menos tiempo. Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos por su atención. Nos leemos!<em>


	5. Cap04: Episkey

_Comentarios del autor: Esta vez me ha costado actualizar debido a ciertos problemas personales, pero de aquí en adelante – y libre de imprevistos – espero ser capaz de subir nuevos capítulos con más frecuencia._

_Como siempre, agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, "reviewtear" o añadir la historia a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos por eso y también por su infinita paciencia! =)_

_Título: Felix Felicis_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Pese a que no me centraré solo en el lemon, sí que lo habrá – aunque no desde el primer capítulo – de forma abundante y narrada en profundidad y con detalle, así que si no están a gusto con este tipo de escritos, pueden dejar de leer desde ya._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>FELIX FELICIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episkey<strong>

Al fin había llegado el esperado – que no ansiado – día en que Draco podía ponerse manos a la obra y salir de su _muggle_ apartamento para meterse de pleno en la rutina de un trabajo ni muy cómodo, ni tampoco muy remunerado, pero la monotonía siempre le había resultado agradable. Tener unos horarios fijos de ocupaciones era realmente lo que le hacía falta, y salir de esas cuatro paredes con un rumbo prescrito, más todavía.

Estaba mentalizado de que no iba a ser agradable faenar codo con codo con otros magos, muchos de ellos posiblemente víctimas de ataques de mortífagos. Pero a su favor tenía el estar bajo la custodia de Harry Potter, a muy mal que lo miraran, a muchas ganas que un sinfín de personas tuvieran de maldecirlo hasta el aburrimiento, ninguno de ellos levantaría la varita en su contra sabiendo a cargo de quién estaba. O al menos esperaba que nadie fuera tan temerario o idiota como para hacerlo. Sin duda no podría desempeñar bien cualquiera que fuera la labor que le encargasen si tenía una varita _cruciándolo_ por la espalda.

El timbre de la puerta lo sobresaltó, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase un momento en el taburete en el que permanecía sentado, enredando con su taza de leche. Sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, así que se tomó su tiempo en desperezarse y caminar hasta la entrada, alisándose la ropa antes de abrir.

- Buenos días. Creí que aún te pillaría dormido – la sonrisa del aprendiz de auror a esa temprana hora de la mañana no le hizo sino sentir ganas de borrársela de un guantazo. No por nada personal, simplemente no se podía estar de tan buen humor cuando apenas había amanecido, y eso le irritaba un poco.

- Buenos días, Potter. ¿Me tomas por algún tipo de persona impuntual? – consultó mientras el moreno pasaba dentro de la estancia como si aquella fuera su casa, caminando hasta la cocina y revolviendo en los armarios en la procura de un desayuno.

Potter y sus modales. Tampoco es que Draco esperara ya que a estas alturas mostrara un poco de educación, así que resignado rodó los ojos, cerró la puerta con suavidad y regresó a dónde había dejado abandonada su taza, volviendo a sentarse.

Es que como no eres muy madrugador creí que se te habrían pegado las sábanas, por eso he venido un poco antes – respondió alzando los hombros y sentándose en el otro taburete, con un paquete de galletas en la mano.

- Más de media hora, en realidad – una fugaz mirada al reloj que pendía de una de las paredes fue más que suficiente sacar en conclusión que o El Niño Dorado era un puñetero culo inquieto que no sabía quedarse en cama hasta horas decentes, o que simplemente tenía un extraño afán por intentar joderlo.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en un silencio pesado, solo roto por el – en opinión del rubio – estridente masticar del moreno en SUS galletas. Intentó obviarlo con toda su fuerza de voluntad, concentrándose en beber a sorbos cortos la tibia leche, mirando de vez en cuando el segundero del reloj, y otras veces por la ventana. Harry también era consciente del escandaloso crujido que salía de su boca cada vez que mascaba, así como de la irritabilidad que eso debía estar provocando en el otro dada su expresión de estar chupando un limón, así que comenzó a comer bastante más despacio, lo que no es que consiguiera atenuar el sonido, solo lo hacía menos…impetuoso. Lo alargaba más. Y eso molestaba más al Slytherin.

- Por el amor de Morgana, Potter. Acábate las dichosas galletas de una vez – rumió terminando él mismo de un trago su desayuno y levantándose para dejar todo recogido antes de salir. El aludido frunció el ceño y apuró su comer, cerrando hoscamente el paquete de galletas y volviéndolo a su sitio de mala gana. Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así por cuatro mordisquitos mal contados. Dichoso Malfoy. Si ya no tenía un carácter demasiado afable, el madrugar no lo mejoraba en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Si la mañana no había empezado bien, el día había continuado peor, al menos para el rubio, pues Potter parecía divertirse de lo lindo con la odisea que suponía para su compañero el subirse a un autobús. Si bien era cierto que podían aparecerse en el Londres Mágico, el aprendiz de auror no siempre estaría disponible para hacer de "taxista", así que cuanto antes se acostumbrase al transporte público, mejor.<p>

El moreno no había podido ocultar una sonrisa cuando luego de pagar y buscar un asiento para los dos, Draco había viajado completamente tenso, con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla y los puños apretados sobre las rodillas. Una acción que era tan normal para Potter – así como para el resto de la humanidad – para él era una tortura. Porque los aparatos muggles podían fallar. ¿Qué tal si esa lata gigantesca llena de gente se salía de la carretera? ¿O si de repente explotaba? ¿O si uno de los coches que circulaban a la par o en dirección contraria se salían de su carril y embestían?

Harry podía notar en el variar del tamaño de sus pupilas cada vez que algo lo sobresaltaba, porque estas disminuían repentinamente su tamaño, y el hueso de su mandíbula se marcaba tal cual si estuviera apretando los dientes para no levantarse del asiento y gritar. El trayecto resultó largo y accidentado para el Slytherin – el primero en bajarse casi como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado fuera – y tranquilo y corto para Harry, quién lo siguió con una sonrisilla burlona bailándole en los labios.

Pese a todo, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario que pudiera suscitar ningún tipo de confrontación. Los ánimos estaban demasiado sensibles todavía como para pretender hacer alusión a la situación y terminar – lo más probable – en una pelea verbal que seguramente no acabaría bien. Ninguno tenía la confianza o la estupidez suficientes para ello.

Arribado al lugar, Draco se dio cuenta de que no era sencillo volver a enfrentarse al Mundo Mágico. Su estómago sufría simultáneamente dos tirones en direcciones contrapuestas: en el primero se mezclaban la nostalgia y la alegría de saberse rodeado de lo conocido, de estar entre lo que había crecido. El segundo tenía más que ver con la constante sensación de ser tratado – injustamente – como el reo que era. "_Trabajos a la comunidad"_ había oído que le llamaban a eso en alguna película _muggle_ de las que había visto últimamente. Solo le faltaba el chaleco distintivo, por suerte él podía ir vestido como le saliera de las narices y ni siquiera estaba encadenado o esposado. No, a él simplemente le habían dado una varita que obviamente no era la suya, y que, según Potter le había explicado, había sido modificada para poder ejecutar solo hechizos sencillos de desplazamiento y limpieza. Nada de maleficios ni artes oscuras. Él mismo le había mostrado cómo un simple _expelliarmus _era imposible de realizar con aquello. La varita no solo no respondía al hechizo, si no que además alertaba de un intento de uso indebido arrojando llamativas chispas de color rojo.

El primer contacto con la magia hizo que Draco experimentara exactamente el mismo torrente de sensaciones que había experimentado al introducirse en el Londres mágico. Sus dedos se habían aferrado a la varita con la determinación de lo conocido y la urgencia de lo necesitado…y luego habían aflojado un poco ante la aplastante realidad de que aquello no llegaba siquiera a la altura de un placebo para lo que él precisaba. Para lo que él merecía.

La semana fue dura. El primer día transcurrió amparado en la muda protección que la presencia de Potter trabajando a su lado le otorgaba. Estaba abrigado por un escudo invisible que ni siquiera dejaba pasar provocaciones verbales, tan solo miradas de rencor y odio que eran fáciles de ignorar. El cosquilleo que le suscitaba el hacer magia – aun de esa manera reprimida – era bastante satisfactorio incluso, y el no tener que estar encerrado en el apartamento sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, resultaba bastante aliviador.

Pero por supuesto Harry tenía obligaciones más importantes que la pseudo vigilancia del rubio, así que al día siguiente tan sólo lo acompañó y luego tuvo que marcharse y hacerse cargo de algún tipo de labor ministerial.

De igual modo que el día anterior, Draco procuró prestar atención solo a su tarea, y como mucho a sus nostálgicos pensamientos. Piedra sobre piedra, iba apilando escombros en un rincón ya que las tareas de reconstrucción le estaban también vetadas. Al contrario que el resto de magos presentes, los cuales se juntaban en pequeños grupos para ayudarse unos a otros, él estaba solo. De nuevo parecía que algún tipo de muro invisible lo rodeaba, lo cercaba, alejándolo de los demás. Por supuesto eso no sería algo para protestar si no fuera por el desagradable hecho de que a muy lejos de él que estuvieran los demás, se afanaban en que sus mordaces y despectivos comentarios fueran escuchados con claridad por el Slytherin.

Autocontrol era lo que solía sobrarle, pero no era fácil que los insultos – a cada cual más desagradable y menos ingenioso – no fueran dirigidos solo a su persona, sino que todo el que ostentaba su apellido era digno de esos calificativos molestos, de las calumnias. El apellido del cual tan orgulloso se había sentido, del cual aun se sentía, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Su padre podía no haber tomado las mejores decisiones, pero había sido el único padre que había tenido y conocido, y mejor o peor, consideraba que ya había pagado con creces por todos sus delitos.

Su madre, que nunca había querido encontrarse en medio de todo aquello, también se veía salpicada por esas habladurías que faltaban al respeto y pisoteaban su nombre. Pero Draco aguantaba, porque era listo y tenía temple. Porque había aguantado más cosas siendo más joven, porque sabía que llevaba las de perder y porque se conocía lo suficiente para saber que apretando los dientes podía tragarse su propio veneno. Porque si no los miraba, podía reprimir las ganas de _cruciarlos_ a todos hasta que suplicaran perdón por sus estúpidas palabras, por hablar de lo que no tenían idea.

Al tercer día las provocaciones fueron algo más allá al darse cuenta de que con solo palabras no parecían lograr la reacción requerida. Lo que comenzó como accidentales caídas de escombro cerca de dónde el rubio trabajaba, acabó con empujones cada vez que alguien pasaba detrás de él, con algún codazo lanzado a traición y por la espalda, encajado dolorosamente la mayoría de las veces entre costilla y costilla.

Y más apretar de dientes.

Su orgullo y la memoria de los suyos no le permitían siquiera el quejarse delante de nadie. A penas se conformaba con alguna mueca con que intentaba contener la ira, pero nuevamente se impedía el dirigirles siquiera furibundas miradas de enfado o rencor. Tan solo al atardecer, al amparo de las cuatro paredes entre las que ahora residía, se permitía el lujo de golpear con furia los azulejos del baño mientras el agua caliente de la ducha intentaba borrar de su cuerpo la asquerosa sensación de saberse un paria.

Dentro de su cabeza se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que un paso en falso y acabaría con sus huesos en alguna horrenda celda de Azkabán, rodeado de dementores que le arrancarían sus recuerdos más felices de su alma. Y no, nadie se merecía esa satisfacción. Nadie, a muy afectado que hubiera resultado por ataques de mortífagos, tenía el más mínimo derecho a arrebatarle la sensación de la primera vez que montó en escoba, la alegría de las mañanas de navidad que había vivido en la Mansión, la mirada de orgullo de su padre cuando le dijo que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, las sonrisas de su madre…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con ello pudiera retener todas esas sensaciones a la vez, dejando que fuera ahora su cabeza la que – de forma mucho más suave – golpease la pared y se quedara allí apoyada. Su madre. Hacía meses que ni siquiera podía comunicarse con ella. Tal vez debería pedirle el favor a Potter. Quizá podría dejarle una lechuza para escribirle, para hacerle saber que estaba bien – o al menos convencerla de eso – y para conocer él también su estado.

Como si los astros se hubieran aliado en su contra, el resto de la semana no tuvo ninguna noticia del Gryffindor. Sabía que a veces estaba demasiado ocupado como para pasarse por su casa, pero al cuarto día comenzó a preocuparse, y ¿para qué mentir? También a desesperarse por tener que tragarse sólo su frustración. Con Harry al menos podía discutir, y de sobra sabía que pegar cuatro gritos de vez en cuando era un gran desfogue de tensiones acumuladas. A Cathy no iba a gritarle, bastante paciencia le tenía la buena mujer, que a muy _muggle_ que fuera, tenía su encanto.

Salir a dar alaridos a la calle tampoco era la gran idea. No le atraía lo suficiente pensar en terminar ingresado en algún sanatorio psiquiátrico. Y corresponder a las provocaciones de esos inútiles magos era lo último de lo último en su lista de opciones, aunque fueran quienes más lo merecieran.

- Si pones los dedos así lo harás mejor – los labios pintados de carmín dibujaron una agradable sonrisa mientras ambas manos se posaban sobre las del rubio y las colocaban de forma que cortar las verduras sobre la tabla fuera más sencillo y menos peligroso.

- No sé qué haría sin ti – correspondió sin ganas a la sonrisa de Cath, dirigiéndole una mirada por encima del hombro antes de seguir con su tarea tal como acababa de enseñarle.

Habían llegado a un pequeño acuerdo, propuesto por la morena, de que ella le enseñaría todo lo que necesitaba saber para desenvolverse en la cocina, si la invitaba a cenar en su piso. Era amable hasta para evitar pedirle que la llevara de restaurante. El rubio no había tenido que pensarlo mucho antes de aceptar. Su compañía no le desagradaba, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los pocos contactos carentes de hostilidad que tenía con el resto del mundo, y sin duda necesitaba su ayuda.

- Tienes buenas manos…y aprendes rápido – murmuró sobre su nuca, presionando sus senos contra la recta espalda del muchacho. A pesar de que había colocado ya sus manos en la posición exacta en la que le había indicado, no había retirado las suyas de encima, solo las había deslizado hasta las muñecas, dónde se mantenía acariciando sutilmente su piel.

Aquella no era la primera vez que se le insinuaban, pero sí era la primera que Cathy llegaba tan lejos. Lo más que se le había acercado era con sonrisas y gestos coquetos, pero nunca había mantenido tanto contacto físico. Quizá el atrevimiento se debiera a las dos copas de vino que descansaban casi vacías sobre la encimera, el rubio tampoco iba a pararse a pensar mucho en sus motivaciones, simplemente dejó el cuchillo apoyado en la tabla y se dio despacio la vuelta para encararla.

Ojos oscuros y una sonrisa cómplice lo recibieron con una cercanía que dejaba en el olvido lo políticamente correcto.

- Será que tengo una buena profesora… - no le hizo falta alzar la voz para ser escuchado, y sus palabras hicieron que la mirada de la mujer se desviase hacia sus labios y los propios ensanchasen la sonrisa, mostrando una fila de blancos dientes bien ordenados y la punta de una sonrosada lengua que los barrió lentamente.

Con ese sencillo gesto, Malfoy recordó que no solo los gritos eran una buena forma de desfogue.

Las tarteras olvidadas a fuego lento comenzaban a borbotear en la cocina mientras caricias y besos se perdían entre la piel contraria, explorando, avivando llamas, acelerando pulsos y marcando respiraciones. Con la certeza de que no habría sentimientos de culpabilidad al terminar, las lenguas se enredaban entre sus bocas y los cuerpos – aun parcialmente vestidos – se rozaban dejando patente la excitación del momento.

Descuidadas caricias tiraban de prendas y cabellos, mordiscos ansiosos fingían devorar la trémula carne, vibrando en ansia. Porque a ninguno le importaban esos veinte años de diferencia. Cath disfrutaba sintiéndose deseada por un muchacho joven y tan atractivo, suspiraba ansiosa por la erección que se presionaba contra su muslo o contra su ingle. Draco simplemente no se había parado a pensar en la edad, quizá ni siquiera en el sexo. Tan solo lo urgía la necesidad de contacto, de aprecio, de atención.

Sendas bocas se juntaron de nuevo para beber de la contraria, ahogando los primeros gemidos de frustración y anhelo por los dedos que comenzaban a indagar en la ropa interior en el preludio del placer. Ardientes sensaciones que embotaban los sentidos y volvían al más refinado ser humano el animal que todos somos en esencia.

Un fuerte sonido de cristales rotos irrumpió en la estancia, llevándose consigo el candoroso ambiente y sobresaltando a los dos amantes. Cath ahogó con las manos un asustado jadeo mientras ambos se escudaban detrás del sofá. Primero cedieron una a una, pero sin pausa, las ventanas de la sala. Luego, con un sonido más apagado dado que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, los del dormitorio. En definitiva, todas las que daban al exterior terminaron regando los vidrios en el interior del edificio, seguidos por las enormes piedras encargadas de quebrarlos.

Así de precipitadamente como había comenzado el estruendo, así se desvaneció. Ni siquiera se escucharon ruidos diferentes al de los coches en la distancia. El rubio se levantó con la mujer aferrada a uno de sus brazos, intentando recolocarse la camisa y a la vez impedir que Draco se acercara demasiado, por si quién quiera que fuera volvía a lanzar piedras, pero el tozudo muchacho estaba empecinado en echar un vistazo sin perder el tiempo, así que de la manera menos brusca que fue capaz de utilizar, se libró de ese agarre y apuró el paso hasta el hueco del ventanal.

Sus fríos ojos platinados escrutaron la noche y no descubrieron rastro de los vándalos, al menos no un rastro físico, porque sí que notó la magia residual en el ambiente. Esos desgraciados… Apretó los labios, nuevamente pleno de esa sensación de frustración e ira.

- ¿Draco…? – Cath continuaba a cierta distancia, pese a que se había acercado un poco, sorteando cristales. Miraba al rubio con preocupación, mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior en gesto compungido.

- Deberías irte – su voz sonó firme pero no brusca, sin voltearse siquiera a mirarla. Hubo un momento de silencio en que las dudas de la mujer parecieron flotar densas en el aire, así que el rubio se decidió a añadir: - Te lo compensaré, te doy mi palabra.

De nuevo pareció vacilar en su decisión de acatar la orden del rubio o de quedarse para ayudarlo, pero su instinto le dijo que en ese momento lo mejor que podría hacer por él sería dejarlo solo, así que Draco no tardo demasiado en sentirla caminar por la cocina, apagando los fogones, para luego cerrar tras ella la puerta de la entrada al abandonar el apartamento. Con la palma de la mano golpeó la pared con fuerza, con rabia contenida. Apretar los dientes estaba comenzando a dejar de ser suficiente y le volvía loco el no saber ya si estaba más asustado que furioso o al revés. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida? Ni siquiera podía reparar una simple ventana.

Esa noche volvió a intentar llamar a Potter ya que para bien o para mal, era el único con el que podía contar, pero de nuevo la línea le devolvió el vacío sonido de los tonos sin respuesta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te importa volver a explicarme qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza? – el moreno estaba que echaba humo mientras caminaba de aquí para allá arreglando los ventanales y recogiendo los cristales todavía regados por el suelo. De vez en cuando le lanzaba furibundas miradas al Slytherin que permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás pequeños, con una taza de té caliente sujeta entre ambas manos. Las miradas nunca le eran devueltas y el rubio hacía rato que no abría la boca, y eso solo conseguía enervarlo más.<p>

La central de aurores había recibido esa mañana una desagradable llamada para advertir de un conflicto mágico en la décimo primera avenida. El moreno estaba encargándose de cubrir unos impresos de la reciente misión de la que hacía poco menos de media hora había llegado cuando su amigo y también aspirante a auror, Ronald Weasley, arrastró a un alterado – y ensangrentado – Draco hasta él, dándole un pequeño e innecesario empellón para que avanzara hasta Harry.

En el acta oficial que se había redactado y en la que Malfoy se había negado a prestar declaración, figuraba que un presunto exmortífago había instigado a magos víctimas de anteriores ataques de magos oscuros a un enfrentamiento, haciendo magia indebida y mofándose de sus difuntas familias. Había habido destrozos materiales por culpa de hechizos fallidos o repelidos y también personales, y no solo por culpa de la magia. Sin ir más lejos, había tenido que arreglárselas para colocarle la nariz en su sitio al Slytherin, que se había sumido en un ceñudo mutismo desde que lo habían llevado hasta él.

Y eso era irritante. Porque Harry no creía que Malfoy fuera tan tonto como para provocar a un considerable grupo de magos con los que ya bastantes rencillas tenía, mucho menos si no tenía una varita decente a mano. Pero Malfoy no decía palabra, y si no decía palabra, poco más podía hacer que dar por cierto lo que habían escrito en el pergamino, y asumir las consecuencias que probablemente vendrían luego.

Llegar a su apartamento y verlo en tal estado tampoco había ayudado a que se tragara que al rubio simplemente le había dado un ataque de ira así porque sí. Dudaba que él mismo hubiera roto las ventanas. Por el estado de los cristales era obvio que habían sido quebradas desde fuera, así que haciéndose un pequeño puzzle mental con las piezas que iba sacando a base de observación, podía hacerse una ligera idea de la no tan exagerada culpabilidad del chico sentado tras él. Y eso era más irritante todavía.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – los cristales crujían suave frente a él, adheriéndose unos a otros y tomando nuevamente la forma inicial de la ventana, sin la más mínima ralladura. Y Draco seguía sin abrir la boca más que para soplar de vez en cuando al té caliente, levantando volutas de humo que se deshilachaban en el aire. Gustoso le rompería de nuevo la nariz solo para que dijera algo y dejara de lado ese enervante pasotismo.- Jódete Malfoy – murmuró más para sí que para que el otro lo escuchara, volviendo a lo suyo sin ser consciente de que los ojos grises se clavaron en su nuca durante unos segundos.

Draco no quería hablar. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Gastar saliva en su defensa hacía tiempo que no era una opción. ¿Quién iba a creerlo? ¿Potter? Probablemente sí, era consciente de ello, y quizá por eso ni siquiera veía el caso a intentar explicarse, porque el beneficio de la duda ya lo disfrutaba, pero nunca sería capaz de convencerlo de su total inocencia. Ni siquiera él mismo creía en su total inocencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de no merecerse lo que estaban haciendo con él.

Sus hombros decayeron apenas un poco y sus ojos miraron ahora su elegante camisa manchada de sangre, de su propia sangre. Aún tenía la nariz un poco hinchada y algo enrojecida, pero no notaba más que un ligero hormigueo en ella, nada que ver con el dolor cuando el tabique quebró bajo los nudillos de ese Mihael, o Michel, o cómo demonios se llamara. ¿Cómo vas a transmitirle a los demás una supuesta inocencia cuando tú mismo no crees en ella? Podía ser muy Slytherin para colar un embuste, pero ya no tenía once años. Y Harry tampoco, a muy inocentón que lo considerase todavía.

Harry Potter, el aspirante a auror, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Gryffindor por antonomasia y el defensor de las causas perdidas. Nuevamente se lo había quedado mirando. El moreno estaba de espaldas a él y aun así lo notaba enfadado, como si un aura oscura lo rodease. No sabía si eso era algo de temer o no, pero no pudo contener un sentimiento cálido, seguido de uno de rabia. Quería odiarlo, quería odiarlo con todas sus ganas porque todo el jodido mundo mágico lo amaba. Y sin embargo no podía porque él también formaba parte de ese mundo, a muy paria que fuese ahora. Potter tenía esos ojos y esa sonrisa que inspiraban calidez y confianza, tenía ese desenfado y esa tonta inocencia propia de las personas de buen corazón. Draco no tenía nada de eso. Sus ojos eran plata fría, sus sonrisas eran pérfidas, colmadas de ocultas segundas intenciones, y el desenfado y la inocencia se habían perdido junto con los años felices de la infancia. Lamentablemente, todos deseamos lo que no tenemos, como niños caprichosos.

La taza descansó semivacía sobre la mesita auxiliar de la sala, al lado del televisor, con una gota de té haciendo equilibrios sobre el borde de la cerámica y cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, habiendo terminado su tarea, se encontró los grises ojos del rubio, predadores, a pocos centímetros de los cristales de sus gafas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ceñudo, luego de la sorpresa inicial. Seguía cabreado, eso era más que obvio.- ¿Vas a hablar por fin o tendremos que hacer un cursillo acelerado de lenguaje para mudos?

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que no tienes un humor nada inteligente? – avanzó un paso más, esperando que Harry retrocediera esa misma distancia, pero el Gryffindor se mantuvo firme, consiguiendo así que los cuerpos de ambos se rozaran.- Ni siquiera divertido – susurró.

- Oh, ¿quieres que te cuente algo divertido? – la ironía tiñó su tono, una ironía no precisamente burlona, si no una que enmascaraba un enfado de considerables dimensiones.- Draco Malfoy provocando que le rompan la nariz, ¿a que es desternillante?

Ninguno rio. Probablemente ni siquiera Ron lo habría hecho, a muchas ganas que le tuviera a Malfoy, de eso Harry estaba seguro. Los ojos grises centellearon sin que la mueca impasible variara en lo más mínimo. Los ojos esmeralda aguantaron, retadores, una renovada cercanía.

- Piérdete, _Potter_.

Pocas veces las sílabas de su apellido habían sonado tan envenenadas, lo que pareció colmar su paciencia. Él no había hecho nada, solo intentaba ayudar, era el rubio quién no se dejaba, quién había erigido a su alrededor un muro de hormigón y hielo, quién se encerraba en sí mismo y callaba. ¿Qué puñetero derecho tenía ahora de enfadarse?

En algún momento de su incontenible carácter impulsivo, había sujetado por el cuello de la camisa a la razón de sus quebraderos de cabeza actuales y había terminando invirtiendo las posiciones, empujándolo contra la ventana, de forma que la espalda de Draco golpeó el cristal con contundencia, provocando un sonido sordo, acompañado de un siseo de su propia boca. Ahí estaba, lo había conseguido. Una reacción por parte de Potter, una razón para gritarle, para desquitarse con él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Vas a romperme tú la nariz? ¿Tienes ganas de reírte un rato?

- Eres un desagradecido – un nuevo golpe contra el cristal, más apretar de dientes y de puños, el ambiente incluso pareció cargarse de electricidad durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debería agradecer? ¿Qué me hayas arreglado la nariz? ¿Qué me hayas arreglado las ventanas? Muchísimas gracias grandísimo hijo de puta, has hecho un estupendo servicio a la comunidad. ¡No sé cómo podría haber sobrevivido sin ti! – por si sus palabras y su tono no eran ya suficientemente exagerados, los acompañó con aspavientos de sus brazos, para irritación del moreno.

- Tal vez deberías agradecerme el estar vivo, ¿sabes? Sí, claro que lo sabes.

- Cállate, yo-

- ¡No! No, Malfoy, cállate tú – otra sacudida contra el cristal. Si el rubio podía poner énfasis a sus palabras, él también podía, claro que sí.- Me lo debes. Me debes tu vida en todo el sentido de la palabra, a muy desgraciada que sea, a mucho que te pese. Maldición, Malfoy. ¡Si no fuera por mí ahora mismo estarías haciéndole compañía al cadáver de tu p…!

La frase nunca encontró continuidad porque un puño cargado de ira acumulada durante meses, de frustración desmedida, de injusticia soportada y de apretar de dientes se estrelló con fuerza contra esa boca que pronunciaba dolorosas verdades.

Reflejos fueron lo que le faltó al aprendiz de auror, que adolorido y sorprendido por la reacción del rubio, apenas tuvo tiempo de empuñar su varita cuando se vio en el suelo, con Draco encima, sujetándole con fuerza la muñeca, la cara roja de rabia, las mandíbulas tensas. Felinos ojos de feroces pupila clavados en su rostro, aguantando lágrimas silenciosas, hinchados del cansancio acumulado. Pero la rabia no siempre es suficiente. No al menos cuando jamás has peleado cuerpo a cuerpo, no cuando tu contrincante ha pasado sus últimos años de desarrollo entrenándose físicamente para ser auror.

Poco duró la relativa posición de dominio del rubio, antes de ser él nuevamente quién diera con la espalda en el suelo, y también con la cabeza. Líos de piernas y manos intentando golpearse y sujetarse, arañarse, empujar, agarrar o apuntar. Quejidos ahogados y maldiciones masculladas, escupidas con histeria. Advertencias no escuchadas e insultos expresados desde lo más hondo. Respiraciones agitadas.

Un labio partido por el puñetazo desencadenante de la pelea palpitaba hinchado. Un cuerpo laxo bajo el peso de 70Kg de músculo. Bocas entreabiertas, ojos fijos en los contrarios y posteriormente miradas desviadas.

- ¿Estás bien…? – el moreno se aventuró a soltar una de las muñecas de Draco para limpiarse la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano, todavía boqueando por aliento. El rubio cerró los ojos y negó, tenso, despeinado y también agotado.

- No. Hace tiempo que no estoy bien… - volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro del Gryffindor, apoyando las manos tras su espalda para incorporarse hasta quedar sentado.

Esta vez Harry tampoco retrocedió, tan solo lo observó, sentado sobre sus muslos, esa expresión de derrotismo, y sin embargo esos iris determinados, esas pupilas de mudas promesas carentes de rendición, esos ojos acerados, colmados de ciego valor. Draco podía haberle hecho la vida un infierno en sus años en Hogwarts, podía haberse burlado de sus amigos, podía acabar de partirle el labio, y sin embargo seguía inspirándole esa necesidad de incomprensible atención.

- Estoy aquí… - los sentimientos más complicados pueden expresarse siempre con las más sencillas palabras. Con el susurro más bajo si la cercanía permite que sea audible. Puedes gritar un sinfín de sentimientos. Puedes gastar miles de páginas de un libro escribiendo sobre valentía, sobre ayuda, sobre necesidad. Puedes adornar las frases con inútiles metáforas y demás recursos literarios. Puedes decirlo en prosa o verso. Puedes ilustrarlo con fotografías mágicas o los más bellos dibujos. Pero Potter nunca ha sido de darle vueltas a las cosas, y a pesar de que su interlocutor entendería perfectamente una rebuscada perorata sobre compañerismo y empatía, lo hace fácil. Con dos palabras y una mirada vuelve el mundo del revés, pone sus ideas con los pies hacia arriba, lo obliga a tragarse de nuevo todo el rencor que siente hacia todos, lo obliga a tomarlo por la nuca y robarle un beso que duele en el alma – y además a Harry en el labio partido.-

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: Me ha costado llegar hasta aquí! Justo había encontrado tiempo para actualizar mi otro fic – "Encadenados" – y cuando pretendía hincarle el diente a este me sobrevino una gripe de lo más indecente…He escrito casi a rastras, pero espero que el resultado sea, cuando menos para vosotros, satisfactorio.<em>

_Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
